Poison & Wine
by YuukiHearts
Summary: ¿Vale la pena besar a alguien que no te ama solo a ti, si no que ama también a alguien más? ¿Qué hacer cuando tu corazón está entre "si y no", tu cabeza dice "si" y tu orgullo dice "no"? Ojala supiera las respuestas correctas…
1. Chapter 1

**Poison & Wine**

Les traigo un nuevo fic!:D

Ya sé, ya se: aun no termino el otro, pero es por buenas razones ._. una es porque estoy de vacaciones y me estoy dedicando a un proyecto que para mí es importante. Segundo me metí a clases de arquería y si me roba mucho tiempo. Y eso es todo :P Juro que terminare el otro…. Y también este.

Bueno pues la idea de este fic me llego mientras escuchaba la canción de Poison & wine (de ahí el nombre) de the civil wars y la canción de The mess I made de paracuhte.. Y espero que les guste.

Los principales pairings que habrá serán:

Ichihime3 Ichiruki(Lo sé. Yo también me odio por esto) y GrimmHime.

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

Siempre he odiado el sabor del vino, la sensación que te deja al pasar por la garganta y el aroma que deja. Me recuerda al veneno.

La palabra "amor" también es como el veneno. Quema, arde, duele, te tortura y después te mata. Sin mencionar el sabor amargo que te deja cuando no lo sientes, cuando amas pero no amas con plenitud.

Muchas veces tuve esa sensación de veneno, atacando a mi corazón sin piedad. Quería arrancármelo del pecho, guárdalo en un cofre bajo llave y enterrarlo varios metros bajo tierra para que nadie más pudiera tomarlo y lastimarlo. Sentimentalmente, mi corazón siempre ha sido débil, demasiado débil. Sin embargo, quise hacerlo cuando ya era demasiado tarde para mi corazón; el amor ya había cumplido con su efecto venenoso para entonces y lo único que sentirá era un enorme hueco que, probablemente, jamás volvería a ser llenado por esa alegría descomunal que sentía cuando mencionaba su nombre.

Ichigo.

Su nombre también es veneno para mi corazón.

* * *

Fin.

Espero que les haya gustado el prólogo :3

Fue pequeño, lo sé. Pero ya hare capítulos más largos y todo eso

Dudas y sugerencias: son más que bienvenidas.

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Poison & Wine**

2:43 am y yo escribiendo el primer capítulo solo para que no se me olvide la idea :P

Espero que el summary y el prólogo hayan captado su atención; nunca he sido buena con los summarys . Y espero que les haya gustado el prólogo :3 al igual que también espero que les guste este capítulo y que disfruten leyéndolo. Si tienen dudas o sugerencias o quejas son completamente bienvenidas.

Disclaimer:

Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Orihime**

"**primer beso"**

Dejaba que el viento que entraba por la ventana me golpeara levemente el rostro mientras observaba las manecillas del reloj. Daba silenciosos golpecitos en el piso marcando el tic tac del reloj. Desearía que la clase ya acabara; las vacaciones comenzarían. La profesora hablaba y yo no entendía lo que decía. Su voz estaba distorsionada para mis oídos; solo se concentraban en el tic tac. Y mi vista no se apartaba del reloj.

La profesora observo el reloj, dándose cuenta de que ya le quedaba poco tiempo y que esta sería la última clase que nos daría, aunque fuera por una semana. Cerro su libreta, se apartó los lentes y camino directo a su escritorio.

-Bueno alumnos, esta es su última clase…. Pero solo por ahora no se pongan tan felices aun- la profesora comenzó a guardar sus pertenencias en su bolso mientras soltaba un suspiro -. Todavía tienen un asunto pendiente y no serán completamente libres hasta que se termine su baile –termino de guardar sus cosas y nos observó a todos -. Más les vale venir a todos presentables. Pueden salir.

Y los sonidos de las bancas apartarse con brusquedad y los gritos de exclamación de los alumnos comenzaron, mientras corrían hacia la puerta de salida. Aunque yo estaba esperando con ansias este momento, me tome mi tiempo para guardar mis pertenencias y esperar a que la salida se despejara un poco. Al igual que lo hacía para mirar de soslayo a Ichigo. Comenzó a imaginar cómo se vestiría para esta noche, que colonia se pondría y también imagine que me sacaba a bailar. Sin embargo, eso era un problema. Varios recreos atrás habíamos decidido que nadie invitaría a nadie porque, si lo hacíamos, alguien del grupo quedaría solo. Decidimos que lo que haríamos seria sentarnos en una mesa, charlar, reírnos y beber ponche de frutas. El alma se me vino a los pies cuando esa decisión se tomó. Bueno, tampoco era que Ichigo me fuera a invitar al baile; él jamás invita a nadie, prefiere quedarse sin pareja. Al menos así lo ha hecho hasta ahora.

-¿Piensas quedarte sentada ahí todo el día o vendrás a mi casa junto con Tatsuki?

Levante la mirada para encontrarme con mis dos mejores amigas, paradas justo enfrente de mi pupitre, esperando por mí. Me levante de mi pupitre y me colgué la mochila sobre el hombro con rapidez. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaban ahí esperándome.

-La respuesta es obvia, ¿no?

Rukia, Tatsuki y yo nos habíamos organizado para ir a casa de Rukia después de clase. Varios días atrás habíamos ido a comprar nuestros vestidos para el baile y ahora nos reuniríamos en su casa para ayudarnos con el peinado y el maquillaje. También Rukia se había tomado la molestia de apartar una limusina para esta noche; pasaría a por nosotros a las 8:00 y también iría por los demás- Ichigo, Renji, Ishida, Chad-, pero antes, nos tomaríamos nuestro tiempo para disfrutar del lujo de la limusina.

Espero que Ichigo si asista al baile.

En el cuarto de Rukia, donde ya tenemos los vestidos preparados, me dejo caer sobre la cama liberando un suspiro; Tatsuki hace lo mismo y Rukia se sienta enfrente de su peinador. Justo cuando comienzo a cerrar los parpados, Rukia lanza su pregunta:

-Si no hubiéramos decidido eso de "no invitaciones al baile" ¿con quién les gustaría haber ido?.

-"Con Ichigo"- es lo primero que se me viene a la mente, pero no lo digo en voz alta. Yo sé que Rukia también siente algo por él. Meses después de que llegara al instituto y yo la invitara a unirse a nuestro grupo, Rukia nos había confesado a Tatsuki y a mí que se sentía atraída por Ichigo. Ese día sentí como si alguien me basaría una cubeta de agua helada. Rukia, enamorada de Ichigo. Rukia, la que es más fuerte que yo. Rukia, a la que hasta yo misma admiro más de lo que me admiro a mí. Sabía que no era competencia contra ella; yo siempre he sido muy tímida con Ichigo al hablar. Muy torpe, muy boba. Y Rukia siempre ha sido demasiado segura de sí misma, incluso al hablar con Ichigo. Ella no sabe lo que yo siento por Ichigo porque jamás me pregunto –la única que lo sabe es Tatsuki-, pero de algo estaba segura: No porque Rukia estuviera enamorada de Ichigo yo me echaría atrás.

-La verdad no me había puesto a pensar en eso- mentí -, creo que me habría dado igual con quien fuera- otra mentira más.

-Supe que Grimmjow quería ir contigo- anuncia Rukia. Después dice lo predecible-: Pues a mí me hubiera gustado ir con Ichigo. ¿Y tú Tatsuki?

-Lo mismo que Orihime. La verdad, yo no iría al baile de no ser por esa decisión de "nada de invitaciones al baile" que hicimos.- Tatsuki se incorpora de la cama, estirándose que es mejor así: sin invitar nos a bailar entre nosotros.

Rukia comienza a hablar de cómo sería su noche perfecta en el baile si Ichigo la hubiera invitado. Yo también comienzo a imaginarla: comienza desde que me pide que vaya con él al baile en actitud tímida, después él va a recogerme a mi casa, llegamos al baile tomados de las manos y comenzamos a bailar. La mejor parte es cuando comienzo a imaginar que nos vamos a besar, nuestros labios apunto de unirse mientras el acuna mi rostro entre sus cálidas manos. Solo faltan centímetros, para que yo de mi primer beso cuando…

-Quisiera que mi primer beso fuera con Ichigo- suelta Rukia de repente. Siento como una daga me atraviesa el corazón, porque cuando Rukia quiere algo lo obtiene.

Yo quiero ser el primer beso de Ichigo y que Ichigo sea mi primer beso.

-Tal vez y me anime a invitarlo hoy a bailar y cuando pongan una canción romántica, distraídamente, me iré acercando a su rostro hasta besarlo ¿No sería fabuloso?- aunque no puedo ver a Rukia –porque sigo recostada- sé que está sonriendo, tiene las manos juntas y tiene un brillo enorme en los ojos; eso hago yo también cuando hablo de Ichigo, todo menos lo de juntar las palmas.

-La distracción, Rukia, no es tu mejor cualidad- comento, riendo un poco. Rukia no es de las que se anda con rodeos a la hora de querer hacer algo. Si quiere besar a Ichigo simplemente lo tomara del rostro y lo besara, punto.

Tatsuki y Rukia comienzan a reír un poco. Yo me mantengo neutral. La idea de que Rukia y yo estemos enamoradas del mismo es, de cierta forma, desesperante y deprimente a la vez, al menos para mí. ¿Que sentiría yo si Rukia besara Ichigo primero que yo? ¿Qué sentiría Rukia si yo besara a Ichigo primero que ella? He estado enamorada de Ichigo desde que era pequeña, casi desde el día en que lo conocí y entonces, a varios meses antes de terminar el semestre, llega una estudiante nueva llamada Rukia, la invito a que se junte con nosotros y ella termina enamorándose de él. A veces me arrepiento de haberlo hecho; después recuerdo que es mi amiga y que es ella quien sí ha tenido la confianza suficiente de declararnos sus sentimientos por él y de hablar con él, reírse con él, jugar con él. Mientras que yo me dedico a reírme de sus comentarios graciosos, observarlo de soslayo y arruinar cada oportunidad que tenemos de hablar.

Desearía no tener celos de Rukia.

Fin.


	3. Chapter 3

**Poison & Wine.**

Me alegro saber que al parecer la historia tiene buena pinta :D Gracias a todos los que dejaron review :3

Espero que les guste este capítulo.

Disclaimer:

Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

Crysty: qué bueno que te gusto el capítulo! Y gracias por dejar review. Espero disfrutes este capítulo.

Mariel solemi15: Así es, Hime es la del prólogo y pronto sabrás porque se siente asi. Yo también ODIO el IR con TODA MI ALMA; podría darme una cachetada a mí misma por hacer un fic con IR. Pero me alegra que te haya gustado la idea :D gracias.

SakurA-VioletA: Gracias! Espero que si te vaya a gustar el desarrollo y este capítulo.

Some no mai: créeme a mí tampoco me gusta el IR, para nada. Gracias por el rebiew

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Orihime.**

**"No cuenta"**

Cuando era pequeña, mi hermano me había regalado unos broches. Teñían 6 pétalos cada uno, simulando ser una flor en distintos tonos azules. También me había dicho que me darían buena suerte. Lamentablemente, ese mismo día murió. Después de eso siempre lleve mis horquillas a la escuela. No me importaba que tal vez la gente pensara que eran infantiles, era de las últimas cosas que me hacían sentir cerca de él. Y como él había dicho: las horquillas realmente funcionaban como un amuleto de la suerte.

Esta noche no sería una excepción para usarlas. Esta noche necesitaría de su suerte.

Solo una silla me separaba de Ichigo, y era ocupada por Ishida. Al otro lado de Ichigo esta Rukia. En el tiempo que hemos estado en el salón del baile, Rukia ha tenido la atención de Ichigo. Platica con él, ríe con él, bromea con él.

Yo quisiera poder hablar con él.

Tatsuki e Ishida intercambian palabras sobre mí. Le he ofrecido cambiarle el lugar a Tatsuki, pero ella se negó. Ella sabe que mientras más cerca este de Ichigo, mejor. La adoro por eso. Cuando las canciones lentas y románticas suenan en las bocinas, Ishida invita a Tatsuki, quien encantada acepta.

¿Debería tomar el asiento de Ishida?

No. No serviría de nada. Rukia lo mantiene bastante ocupado con ella y tratar de tener la atención de Ichigo sería como declararle la guerra a Rukia.

Obviamente perdería en esa guerra.

Me quedo callada, escuchando la música, perfecta para un baile romántico. Debes en cuando enrosco mi cabello entre los dedos y después los alació. A cada rato tomo los broches y los pongo en distintas partes de mi cabello, con tanta frecuencia que resulta ridículo. Tomo de las botanas que hay en la mesa y las unto con un poco de salsa.

Me esfuerzo por no mirar a Ichigo.

Me retiro las horquillas, de nuevo, y las observo ¿Cuándo empezaran a darme suerte? Hasta ahora, desde que llegamos al baile, lo único que he dicho fue: ¿quieres que cambiemos de lugar, Tatsuki?

Observo a las parejas que están bailando en la pista como si estuviera viendo mi película de romance favorita. Bailan a una mínima distancia, tan juntos que seguro sientes sus latidos…

Tan cerca como para besarse.

De repente alguien me quita con suavidad los broches de la mano y me coloca uno en el cabello.

-Así, como siempre los usas en la escuela.

La mano de Ichigo esta tan cerca de mi frente. Una descarga eléctrica pasa de mi frente, por mi espalda, hasta llegar a las plantas de mis pies. Quisiera entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

Busco a Rukia con la mirada, no la veo en si silla. Continúo buscándola hasta que la veo dirigiéndose al baño. Es mi oportunidad. No la puedo echar a perder esta vez, tal vez sea la única que tenga en toda la noche. No lo arruines, Orihime. No lo arruines

-Gracias- digo en tono poco audible y en actitud tímida. La música logra opacar mi voz con facilidad.

-¿Estas aburrida?- pregunta, acercándose un poco a mí para escucharme mejor. Un escalofrió me recorre la espalda estado muy seria. Incluso Chad ha hablado más que tu

-Tatsuki no está, entonces no tengo con quien platicar y, además, he estado ocupada viendo donde colocarme los broches- Ichigo sonríe de lado -, y Rukia ha estado hablando contigo- siento una pequeña punzada de celos.

-¿Quieres bailar?- pregunta, como si no hubiera escuchado lo que la acabo de decir.

¿Bailar con Ichigo? He imaginado muchas veces que bailo con él. Siempre había querido que él me invitara a bailar, siempre.

-Pero… ¿y lo que pasa con lo de no invitar a nadie al baile?- me odio a mí misma por decir eso -lo estás echando a perder Orihime-pensé.

-Tatsuki e Ishida están bailando ¿Por qué nosotros no?- dijo. Me tomo de la mano, sin esperar mi respuesta, y me llevo a la pista.

Miraba hacia atrás, tratando de buscar a Rukia. ¿Qué pensaría ella si me ve bailando con Ichigo? ¿Se enojaría? Tal vez hasta podría dejar de hablarme. Se lo mucho que ella quería que Ichigo la invitara a bailar también ¿Cómo le explicaría esto? Aun no me sentía lista para contarle de mis sentimientos por Ichigo. Es mi amiga, sí, pero cuando ella me conto que estaba enamorada de Ichigo es como si se hubiera creado una pequeña barrera entre nosotros, supe que jamás podría contarle que yo sentía lo mismo por él. No quería que al contarle ella se enojara conmigo y dejara de hablarme. En cualquier caso, la culpa es mía por no habérselo dicho cuando ella lo dijo, de haber sido así no estaría siempre preocupándome por no demostrar mis sentimientos por Ichigo para no arruinar mi amistad. Y ahora es demasiado tarde como para decírselo.

Di un pequeño respigo cuando las manos de Ichigo se colocaron sobre mi cintura; estaba ocupada pensando. Muestra una sonrisa de lado y me acerca a él.

-Tranquila, no te voy a morder.

-No es eso, es que estaba distraída- conteste con rapidez.

¿Y ahora? De repente he olvidado que hacer, donde y como colocar las manos, como moverme, todo; los estragos que Ichigo causa en mí. Siempre ha tenido ese efecto en mí, olvido muchas cosas cuando estoy con él. Ichigo, al ver que no sabía qué hacer, retira sus manos de mi cintura para tomar las mías y llevarlas alrededor de su cuello; después vuelve a poner sus manos donde antes. Entrelazo mis dedos detrás de su cuello, y él, entrelaza sus manos detrás de mí cintura.

Jamás pensé que algún día llegaría a estar tan cerca de Ichigo. Siento su respiración sobre mi cabeza y seguro que él siente la mía sobre su pecho. Tan cerca…. Que nervios.

Comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la canción lenta y romántica. Me dedico un momento a escucharla.

_So take your time close your eyes  
I'll be here with you  
They may be right I may be foolish  
But I'll wait for you_

_Skin is so pale I see through  
Bones are like glass they won't let me touch you  
Pray to the sky I wanna see a proof  
Why'd he choose you_

¿Por qué Ichigo estará siendo tan…romántico? Las personas que nos han visto bailar juntos parecen algo atónitos con la repentina actitud romántica de Ichigo, me incluyo en ese grupo de personas.

Cuando veo a Rukia caminando hacia la mesa, siento como todo el cuerpo se comienza a tensar ¿se enojara? Ichigo parece darse cuenta porque pregunta:

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-Adelante- tartamudeé.

-¿Cómo le dices a alguien que la amas?

¿Y me lo pregunta a mí? A modo de respuesta me encojo de hombros, dejándole claro que no soy la persona a la que debería preguntarle algo así.

-Veras, esta es mi situación: Me he enamorado, pero es todo un completo enredo, es… muy complicado- hace una pausa, pasándose los dedos por el cabello-. Me he enamorado de Rukia.

Se me helo la sangre y se me paro el corazón. Sentí como mis ojos, que miraban a su pecho, se fueron abriendo cada vez más ¿de Rukia? ¿Es enserio? Coloque mis manos sobre sus hombros, alejándome un poco de tratando de alejarme de él.

-Pero…-comienza a hablar de nuevo-, lo complicado empieza cuando…

-¿Quieres un consejo?- note que mi tono se combinó entre rudo y tímido –Si amas a Rukia, baila con Rukia. Eso es todo- dije y me aparte de él, liberándome de su agarre.

Me toma del brazo antes de que pueda irme. Entonces me doy cuenta: aún tiene mi otro broche; se lo ha puesto en la camisa. Trato de quitárselo, pero él fue más rápido.

-Déjame terminar, ¿sí?- luchaba contra su agarre. Rukia nos estaba viendo.

-Solo dame el broche, Ichigo- ahora hablaba en tono suplicante. Se desprendió el broche de la camisa y elevo la mano para que yo no pueda alcanzarlo -¡Dámelo! Es un regalo de…

-Sora- me lo sé, Hime.

¿Hime? ¿Cuándo rayos empezó a llamarme así? De cierta forma, me pone algo enojada que me llame así, ahora que hace que mi corazón arde como si el veneno se apoderada de este.

Por fin logro recuperar mi broche. Doy un tirón de mi brazo y vuelvo a liberarme de su agarre. Entonces pasa…

Me coloca las manos sobre las mejillas, apretándolas levemente, y me besa apasionadamente.

Esto no cuenta ¿Por qué lo hace? No es así como yo lo quería; el primer beso. No cuenta, jamás lo hará. No vale la pena besar si no amas. Y, sin embargo ¿Por qué me estoy dejando besar? No me ama, no debería besarme, no cuando ama a Rukia y no a mí… ¡Rukia! Ella nos está observando, con los ojos bien abiertos.

Empujo a Ichigo con brusquedad; estoy ¿enojada? con él. Me pongo una mano sobre la boca, el labio me tiembla ¿estaré a punto de llorar?

-¿Por qué...?- lo que quise decir era: ¿Por qué arruinaste mi primer beso? Pero se me corto la voz, y además Ichigo me interrumpe, diciéndome:

-También me enamore de ti, Hime.

Volví a empujarlo más lejos de mí, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y comienzo a perderme entre los demás hasta quedar fuera de su alcance; después salgo por la puerta trasera para llegar al jardín.

¿Por qué me enoja tanto que me haya besado? ¿No era esto lo que siempre había querido?

Sí. Si lo quería, pero no así… no cuando ama a dos al mismo tiempo.

Fin.

* * *

¿Que tal? ¿Les gusto? espero que si :D

Por si les interesa, el nombre de la cancion es Take your time de Cary Brothers. Amo esa cancion 3


	4. Chapter 4

**Poison & Wine**

Waaaaa! Me alegra ¡tanto! Que les haya gustado el capítulo de ayer y que, al parecer, va por buen rumbo. Gracias a los que dejaron reviews y a los que no.

Y bueno…. Recibiré sus golpes con gusto por haber hecho que Ichigo estuviera enamorado de…Rukia (nasfklasjfkgsdjvdf e_e'') Escribir IR es también como acido corrosivo para mis ojos, mi cerebro y mis dedos D: Odio el IR desde el primer momento en que supe que la gente los emparejaba :3

Y para las personas que leer ''Existen juegos peores'' una disculpa por el ultimo capitulo que subí. Fue muy corto, no me apegue a los personajes, me tarde demasiado, el capítulo fue decepcionante. Pero la verdad, y no por excusa, escribí ese capítulo de forma apresurada y sin inspiración; hace mucho que perdí la inspiración con ese fic D: ya volverá lo sé. Cuando vuelva a actualizar espero adaptarme bien a la personalidad de los personajes y si no lo hago: díganme, para así mejorar y hacer que ese fanfic este a su gusto, con confianza! :3

Por ahora, les dejo la continuación de este fic y espero que sea de su agrado ¡Gracias por pasarse a leer!

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de T.K.

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Grimmjow**

'' **¿Y qué?''**

Recupere el encendedor y la cajetilla de cigarros que tenía escondidos en mis calcetines; los maestros me habían prohibido traerlos. Me senté sobre el borde de la banca y me lleve un cigarrillo a la boca. Incluso desde afuera del salón lograba escuchar la empalagosa música; la excusa perfecta para bailar muy pegado a alguien.

Demasiado romántico para alguien como yo.

Vi a lo lejos a una chica. El vestido lo llevaba centímetros más debajo de las rodillas y unos zapatos demasiado ridículos, tanto que hasta yo, que no se de zapatos, me atrevo a decirlo. Ah… ya entiendo: No es una chica, es una maestra. Mierda. Ahora tendré que irme a otro lugar más alejado de los maestros.

Escondí el encendedor y la cajetilla donde antes y me aleje lentamente del lugar; si corriera sería algo obvio. Me adentre más en el jardín hasta llegar a un área con unas cuantas mesas y una que otra banca por ahí. Seguro la gente empezaría a venir aquí más tarde, pero por ahora estaba solo, perfecto para mí. Hay silencio y el lugar queda perdido entre los árboles.

Estaba equivocado: había alguien más aquí y, en vez de tomar asiento en una banca, se quedó en el piso, usando la banca para apoyar su espalda. Tenía la cabeza agachada y su rostro era cubierto por sus largos cabellos anaranjados.

-¿Sabes que hay una banca detrás de ti, y que estas son para sentarse en ellas y no para apoyarse?- me cruce de brazos y alce la ceja.

Orihime giro su rostro viendo a la banca como si no se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba ahí.

-Lo sé, es solo que preferí quedarme aquí en el piso. –Me observo un momento -¿y tú sabes que no se puede fumar?- pregunto e imito mis movimientos.

Tome asiento en l banca que ella usaba para recargarse. Ignore su pregunta guiñándole el ojo y echando la cabeza para atrás para soltar el humo del cigarrillo mientras reía entre dientes. Ella volvió a poner la cabeza gacha. ¿timidez? ¿Sueño? ¿Tristeza? Si, probablemente lo último.

-¿Una mala noche?- pregunte, apoyando los codos en mis rodillas.

Orihime se giró hacia mí. Se quedó callada un momento, después acerco sus dedos a mi boca y me quito el cigarro; lo tiro al piso, cerca de sus zapatos, y lo piso ¿desde cuándo actúa tan… enojada? Vale, si, puede que el olor a cigarro le molestara, pero ella no es tan así.

Sonreí de lado y dije:

-¿Vas a decirme o no?

- Es que…- comenzó, jugueteando con sus dedos. Note que estaba insegura de contármelo; ella y yo no hemos hablado mucho en clase por lo que no debe confiar mucho en mi –hoy di mi primer beso…

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y solté una carcajada ¿Quién entiende a las mujeres? ¿No debería Orihime estar feliz y dando brinquitos de felicidad en vez de estar aquí afuera, sentada con la cabeza gacha?

-Haber si entendí: Tú estás triste porque diste tu primer beso. No sabía que eras tan rara.

-¡No soy rara!- se excusó ella rápidamente – Lo que pasa es que no fue como yo quería- lanzo un largo suspiro y continúo-: la persona que me beso no solo me amaba a mí, sino que también a alguien más. Se supone que si besas a alguien es porque la amas, y solo a esa persona- me explico rápidamente, con cierto enojo en su voz.

Me encogí de hombros.

-¿y qué? Yo he besado a unas cuantas chicas…-no debería decir esto, pero no soy de los que se guardan las cosas –mientras me sentía atraído por ti.

Orihime se gira hacia a mi rápidamente. Tiene cara de confundida y sorprendida a la vez por lo que acabo de decirle, tal vez y hasta por la forma despreocupante que tengo de decir las cosas

-¿Has besado a otras mientras me amabas? Eso es cruel - dice, negando con la cabeza.

-No. Yo nunca dije que te amara, dije que me sentía atraído- espete, dando especial énfasis en la palabra ''atraído'' -. Para mí, sentirse atraído y amar son cosas muy, muy diferentes.

Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarla. Se quedó callada durante un momento y después, riendo un poco, dijo:

-Tú si eres raro.

Saque la cajetilla y el encendedor, prendí otro cigarro y le acerque la caja de cigarros a Orihime.

-¿Quieres? No son tan malos como dicen los profesores.

Observo la cajetilla un momento, dudosa de tomar uno o no; después comenzó a extender el brazo hacia ella. Oh vaya, parece que Inoue Orihime no es tan santa como se dice. Y de repente, me arrebata la cajetilla sin que yo me diera cuenta de que pensaba hacerlo. Se rio y los guardo en su bolsa. Note que ella llevaba unos broches en el cabello, de hecho siempre los lleva.

Si ella quiere jugar, yo también.

Acerco mi mano a su cabello. Veo que se impresiona un poco por mi acto. Tomo un mechón de su cabello, que queda cerca del su horquilla, y comienzo a enredar un mechón de cabello entre mis dedos. Ella se pone tensa y nerviosa. Y por fin, retiro el broche de su cabello con delicadeza, pero rápidamente. Me lo guardo en el bolsillo del pantalón.

-Te lo devolveré cuando me devuelvas la cajetilla- dije y le guiñe el ojo.

Platicamos y la hice reír hasta que logre que su humor mejorara. Si lo pensaba bien, era la primera vez que hablaba con Orihime durante tanto tiempo y a solas. Después de un tiempo, decidí sentarme en el piso junto con ella. Y claro, Orihime había vuelto a arrebatarme y pisotear el cigarrillo diciéndome que lo hacía por mi bien estar. En cierto momento se quejó, de forma amable, de lo mucho que decía ''¿y qué?'' Me conto que la persona que la había besado era Ichigo, que lo había empujado y que así fue como termino aquí, sentada en el piso. Decidí ya no darle más vueltas a ese asunto y cambiar de tema cuando note que comenzaba a ponerse como antes: con la cabeza agachada y seria.

Cuando la música empalagosamente romántica fue sustituida por otra con más ritmo, convencí a Orihime de ir adentro e ir por algo de tomar; ella se negaba al principio porque no quería a Rukia porque pensaba que ella estaría enojada, y tampoco a Ichigo. La convencí diciéndolo que si los veíamos nos iríamos de nuevo al jardín. Sin embargo, Tatsuki e Ishida, ya estaban en la puerta, aparentemente buscando por Orihime. Nos giramos dándoles las espaldas; aun no nos habían visto.

-¿Y ahora? Si voy con ella seguro acabare en el mismo lugar que Rukia e Ichigo. No quiero eso- pregunto Orihime, nerviosa.

-¡Orihime!- la llamo su amiga, Tatsuki. Se escucharon algunos pasos acercándonos a nosotros.

-¿Puedes brincar usando el vestido?- pregunte, observando nuestro alrededor. Caminábamos rápidamente.

-Claro que no, se me verían….- dejo su frase al aire.

-¿Las bragas?- pregunte sin rodeos. Ella agacho la cabeza, sonrojándose. – ¿Y qué?- dije, la tome del brazo y la obligue a correr junto conmigo.

No muy lejos estaban unos arbustos, que la verdad no sé qué había detrás de ellos, pero igual tire de ella para para correr en esa dirección. Salte por encima de ellos y una vez del otro lado, para que Orihime no fuera a enseñar nada, la tome por los brazos, ayudándola a saltar sin dificultad. Continuamos corriendo sin rumbo hasta que Orihime se detuvo a tomar aire.

-Ok. Muy bien- se dobló para tomar aire -. Ya los perdimos y no creo que nos vayan a seguir, o eso espero. Sugiero que descansemos.

Me encogí de hombros y dije:

-Me parece bien ¿Qué tienes?- pregunte cuando la vi algo preocupada, pasándose las manos por el cabello.

-Es que, ahora que lo pienso, no debimos haber huido de ellos. No, más bien, no debí haber huido –esculcó en su bolso, saco su celular y observo la hora-. Ah, genial- se decía a si misma – iban a venir a recogernos a esta hora- ahora se dirigió a mí que ir a buscarla. Se supone que Tatsuki, Chad, Ishida…Rukia…Ichigo... y…

-¿Quieres que yo te lleve?- ofrecí. Note como se puso incomoda cuando menciono sus nombres. Había mencionado una limo, supuse que tal vez se irían todos juntos y justo por esa razón acabamos de salir corriendo, por eso me ofrecí.

La vi dudar un poco, pronunciando un largo ''mmm''. Era comprensible que no confiara tanto en mi como para que la llevara a casa. Aunque, también habíamos pasado un buen rato riendo y haciendo bromas. Después de un rato ella dijo:

-Si no es mucha molestia para ti, estaría agradecida. No me gustaría… ya sabes.

-Bueno. Entonces, andando- comenzamos a caminar-. Solo que te advierto que yo no tengo carro, tengo una motocicleta.

Ella se encogió de hombros, rio levemente y dijo:

-¿Y qué?

Fin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Poison & Wine.**

¡Aaawww! *o*Tal parece que si logre que Grimmjow tuviera una esencia de chico malo y sexy (gracias por decírmelo Moon) Enserio gracias por sus reviews , por leer mi historia, por elogiarme (shkljasfask :'3) como escritora, waaw. Me ponen feliz :') . Como seguramente algunos sabrán, yo casi nunca suelo terminar los fic. Los inicio, los avanzo y después los borro ._. Pero parece que este fic está teniendo buen pegue y así, y ps hasta a mí me gusta (que la mayoría de las veces es la razón por la que borro los fics: porque no me gustan una vez que los avanzo)

Por ahí alguien me pidió que diera alertas cuando este fic se pusiera IR. A petición de aiko1991 y nypsy (aunque no me lo pediste pero pondré una advertencia cuando haya IR para que no lo leas :3 o lean snfklas ) a petición de ustedes chicas, mis queridas lectoras! :D

Bueno como ya algunas personas se habrán dado cuenta, cometí un error en el capítulo pasado: ¡excluí a Renji en el capítulo! (Gracias, Mariel Solemi15, por el aviso) ¡Menudo sacrilegio! O.O Juro que hare que aparezca pronto!

Disfruten el capítulo y gracias por pasarse a leer.

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Orihime**

**"Cereza del pastel"**

Me desperté de golpe cuando escuche la alarma de mi celular, seguida del tono de llamada de Tatsuki. Tome el móvil y vi que no se trataba de una llamada, sino de un mensaje. Tenía cinco llamadas perdidas, todas de Tatsuki. Lo más probable es que estuviera preocupada, y en el peor de los casos: enojada, pero no de manera que afecte nuestra amistad, sino de esa forma protectora y graciosa a la vez. El mensaje decía:

_-Más vale que tengas una muy buena razón para que no me hayas respondido las 5 llamadas. Me tienes muerta de miedo…. Sigues vida, ¿verdad?_

Reí animadamente. Mientras me dirigía a la ducha respondí:

_-¿Dormir cuenta como una buena razón? Perdón por lo de anoche, te lo explicare todo. Hoy tengo que trabajar en Dunkin Donuts ¿podríamos vernos ahí?_

Tome una ducha corta y me vestí con el uniforme del trabajo. Revise el celular y tenía otro mensaje de Tatsuki.

_-Estaré ahí antes que tú._

Claramente ya me llevaba ventaja, el mensaje lo había respondido hace treinta minutos, o sea que ella seguro ya estaba ahí. Observe la hora, se me estaba haciendo tarde. Me dirigí a mi habitación, recogí mis horquillas y me las puse en el cuello de la blusa.

Anoche, cuando Grimmjow me trajo a casa, me rendí y le di su caja de cigarros, él me dio mi horquilla faltante. Incluso me pidió mi número de teléfono. Cuando le pedí el suyo se puso en cigarrillo en la boca, me guiño el ojo y se fue. Así de fácil. No me enoje, al contrario, me reí de su curiosa forma de actuar que tiene.

Llegue corriendo al trabajo para no llegar tarde y no recibir un sermón por parte de Rangiku Matsumoto, mi jefa, sobre lo importante que es la puntualidad y sobre lo mucho que me servirá en el futuro, cuando busque un trabajo de verdad . Por ahora trabajaba en este establecimiento para ayudarle a mi tía con mis gastos; no me gusta ser una carga para ella. El dinero que recibo lo divido en dos: una parte para la escuela y la otra para mis necesidades básicas. Hasta ahora todo va bien, con todo y el trabajo logre salir bien en los exámenes finales, logrando así mantener mi beca. Probablemente, si Sora siguiera vivo, estaría orgulloso de mí.

Tatsuki estaba sentada en una de las bancas del mostrador, observando su reloj.

-15 minutos antes que tu Orihime. Oh sí. ¡Otra victoria para Tatsuki!- anuncio ella alzando los brazos de forma victoriosa- bien, ahora cuéntame.- dijo, cambiando completamente de actitud.

Me dedique a limpiar la mesa del mostrador y a acomodar alguna que otra cosa mientras le contaba a Tatsuki lo sucedido la noche anterior. Mediante le contaba ella hacía preguntas como: -¿¡Te invito a bailar! ¿¡Te beso! ¿¡Rukia los vio! ¿¡También ama a Rukia! ¿¡Lo empujaste! ¿¡Te subiste a una moto….con Grimmjow! A todas sus preguntas tenía que responderle con un sí. Al parecer estaba sorprendida de las acciones de Ichigo, tanto por las mías. También le explique que salí corriendo de ellos porque no quería estar en el mismo lugar que Rukia e Ichigo porque me sentiría incomoda, y porque, tal vez, se podía iniciar una pelea ahí mismo. Y como era de esperarse, Tatsuki comprendió todo.

-Entonces… ¿Grimmjow eh?- note cierta incredulidad en su tono -¿Y qué tal fue?

-No estuvo tan mal- respondí, acomodando las bandejas de la comida debajo del mostrador -. Hubieras estado ahí, te hubieras reído mucho. Platicamos durante un rato y después fue la escenita esa del gran escape. ¿Sabes? Grimmjow tiene tendencia a decir mucho '' ¿y qué?" por alguna extraña razón- reí un poco -. Y al final hasta me pidió mi número.

Tatsuki se comenzó a ahogar con su bebida. Se dio pequeños golpecitos en el pecho y me miro.

-Oh, vaya. Tal parece que al final si pudo tener su noche contigo ¿Recuerdas que Rukia nos había dicho que el quería ir al baile contigo?

-Cierto ¿Quién diría que las cosas darían ese giro y terminaría ahí?- hice una pausa- Y Rukia…. ¿está enojada? ¿No dijo nada sobre lo del beso?- otra pausa- ¿Ichigo dijo algo?

Tatsuki se encogió de hombros.

-Cierto, no lo sé, no y no lo sé- respondió, Tatsuki miro su reloj y se paró de su asiento el camino- Rukia estuvo seria, así que no sabría que decirte. Ichigo se fue caminando a su casa así que….- se encogió de hombros-. Me tengo que ir, llegare a tarde a mi clase de karate. Nos veremos después. Hasta luego –dijo, tomo su mochila y se fue.

Me quede con muchas dudas en la boca. Desearía que Tatsuki se hubiera quedado unas cuantas horas más para seguir platicando. Trate de contarle lo más resumidamente posible lo de la noche anterior, sabiendo que en poco tiempo tendría sus clases de karate: Tatsuki jamás se ha perdido una clase de Karate desde que entro; inicio alrededor de los 5 años y ahora es de las campeonas femeninas. Tal vez ella vendría aquí de nuevo después de su clase. Hoy era uno de esos días en los que no hay mucha gente. Solo tres mesas de diez están ocupadas y ya todas han sido atendidas por Momo, mi compañera de trabajo. Momo también está en la misma escuela que yo, solo que ella está en un salón diferente. Debes en cuando, cuando me topo con ella en la escuela, la invito a comer con nosotros, junto con aquel chico que ella llama Shiro-kun, que supongo yo, es su novio. Si bien recuerdo, ella estaba bailando con aquel chico cuando estaban las canciones románticas, cuando baile con Ichigo…y me beso.

¿Qué habrá hecho Ichigo después de que lo empujara? ¿Se abra enojado o el también fue a buscarme? Lo más probable es que tome mi empujón como un rechazo, y si fue así entonces es como si le hubiera dicho que yo no quiero absolutamente nada con él. O sea que seguramente ahora iría tras de Rukia. Estaba enamorado de mí y de Rukia, yo lo "rechace" y ahora él se quedara con Rukia. Sí, eso es lo más probable, contando que empujar a alguien después de que te bese no es nada romántico y tampoco una buena señal. Lo más seguro, también, es que probablemente deje de hablarme y que ahora ya no sienta absolutamente nada por mí. Ah, perfecto, lo arruine de nuevo.

Recargue los codos sobre el mostrador, llevándome los dedos a la frente. Comenzó a hacer pequeños círculos con delicadeza, esperando que así tal vez pueda deshacerme del remolino de pensamientos que se ha creado en mi cabeza. Necesito olvidarme de esto, al menos hasta que llegue a casa.

Mi teléfono comenzó a vibrar en mi bolsillo. Lo respondí sin mirar el número en la pantalla.

-Se tu secreto- susurro una voz al teléfono –Haz lo que te digo y nadie lo sabrá.

-¿Quién habla?- pregunte, mirando al número en la pantalla. Era un número desconocido -… ¿Grimmjow?

-Mierda, Orihime, pudiste haberme seguido el juego- contesto, lanzando un bufido- .No sabía que trabajaras en Dunkin Donuts.

-No sabía que tú lo supieras ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Te estoy viendo.

A continuación, sonó la campanilla de la puerta que indicaba que alguien había entrado. Gire la cabeza para ver a Grimmjow dirigiéndose a la caja, que solo estaba a unos cuantos metros de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Momo se colocó frente a la caja en actitud tímida y dijo:

-Buenas tardes ¿comerá aquí o será para llevar?- alisto su libreta y un lápiz para anotar la orden.

-Para llevar- respondió Grimmjow, recargando los codos en el mostrador.

-¿Qué desea llevar?

-A ella- dijo, apuntándome y riendo a la vez. Se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió hacia mí. Su mirada no me daba buena espina.

-Ni se te ocurra- advertí, levantándome de la silla y retrocediendo. El seguía avanzando- .Grimmjow. No lo haga…- se inclinó hacia mí, me tomo por la cintura y me cargo sobre su espalda.

La gente del lugar nos observaba como si fuéramos un acto de circo. Momo permanecía donde mismo, con la boca abierta y siguiendo con la cabeza el caminar de Grimmjow hacia la puerta. La campanilla volvió a sonar y ahora me encontraba fuera de Dunkin Donuts. Ahora no solo la gente de Dunkin Donuts nos veía, sino que también todas las miradas de las personas que caminaban por ahí se clavaron en Grimmjow y en mí. Decidí no hacer movimientos bruscos para liberarme; Grimmjow me sujetaba sobre su hombro con un solo brazo mientras que el otro iba libre y, además, su agarre era fuerte. Note lo ejercitados que estaban sus brazos para estarme cargando como si se tratara de una pluma, y debo decir que no soy tan ligera como parece. El rubor comenzaba a subírseme a las mejillas, no pude evitarlo.

-¡Eh, tu!- grito Rangiku a lo lejos -¡Devuélveme a mi mesera!- ordeno, agitando el puño en el aire. En su tono había un poco de risa, por lo que Grimmjow no la tomo enserio. Al contrario, continuo la, caminando hacia una pequeña barda, coloco su mano libre sobre ella y la brinco tal cual gato. Agradezco mentalmente que el uniforme sea con pantalones y no con una falda, de ser así, se me habrían visto las bragas. Continúa caminando, alejándose de mi trabajo, cargándome como si nada.

-Gracias, no hay como que me despidan en el primer mes. ¿Sabes? Es un éxtasis total.

Grimmjow alzo su brazo libre al aire, victorioso.

-Misión cumplida: salve a la damisela de la temible bestia.

-Tu eres la bestia en este momento- murmure por lo bajo- Esta la vida real, ¿sabes?- dije con voz tranquila-… ¡No el video juego de Mario Bross!

-¿y qué? ¿Podrías dejarme ser por un momento?- se quejó él.

-Como quieras- dije levantando las manos.

-¿Sabes?- comenzó Grimmjow –Tengo tu trasero a mi disposición en este momento. No me hagas enojar- advirtió él, riendo.

El rojo se me vino a las mejillas, de nuevo.

-¡Serás imbécil! ¡Bájame!- exclame, comenzando a sacudirme. Grimmjow apretó más su agarre y yo hacía lo posible por no reírme. Me rendí. No puedo contra su fuerza. También solté una carcajada.

-Lo dije ayer, y no lo retiro: eres rara- dijo riendo junto conmigo.

Ah perfecto, ahora nos veíamos como un par de locos que reían en las concurridas calles del centro. El loco que se cree Mario Bross y la loca que se carcajea mientras cuelga de sus hombros como un saco de...¿plumas?. Solo deseaba que los patrulleros que estaban por la zona no pensaran que me estaban secuestrando e hicieran una escena. Sería la cereza del pastel para hacer de este día el más vergonzoso de mi vida. Grimmjow continúo caminando, sin aflojar su agarre por la calle. No prestaba atención a las miradas curiosas de las personas y, después de un rato, yo tampoco. Recargue mis codos en su espalda, en un punto donde no se resbalaran, y apoye mi mentón sobre mis manos. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo más durara cargándome ¿A dónde rayos me llevaba? ¿Faltaría mucho para llegar? Note como de repente los edificios se fueron sustituyendo por árboles. Había bancas, uno que otro puesto de comida, un carrito de helados, arboles, arboles, arboles. Me trajo al parque; quedaba demasiado lejos de mi trabajo. De repente, Grimmjow me sentó sobre el borde de la fuente y después el sentó junto a mí. No hice más que cruzarme de brazos y piernas.

-¿Por qué has hecho eso?- pregunte, reprimiendo una carcajada.

-Fue espontaneo.

-¿Qué?

-Porque me dio la gana.

-….Eres un bestia.

Reímos. Esta vez sin preocuparnos de que la gente nos dé por locos o nos mire raro. Continuamos riendo hasta que nos quedamos sin aire en los pulmones y tuvimos que tomar aire, hasta que me dolió el estómago y a él la garganta. Descruce mis piernas y los brazos y me doble para tomar aire. Le odiaba y le agradecía a la vez por sacarme del trabajo. Tal vez Rangiku no me despidiera. Tal vez pensaría que se trataba de un secuestrador. Así como tal vez ahora tenga a alguna patrulla buscando por mí, una reacción un tanto ridícula, pero cuando se trata de sus empleadas adolecentes como Momo y yo, es como una segunda madre. Pensé en que tal vez tendría que mandarle un mensaje diciéndole que estaba bien, que el chico que me había tomado y sacado del trabajo a la fuerza era un raro que se creía que estaba en el juego de Mario Bross, o algo por el estilo.

-¿Cómo sabias que trabajaba ahí?- pregunte, una vez que recupero el aire -¿Acaso me acosas?

-Claro. Te sigo de cerca porque no me gusta tener que ver tus piernas de lejos.

¿Sarcasmo? Estará usándolo ahora. Es difícil saberlo, lo dice con tanta naturalidad que no sé qué pensar.

-Eres tan raro- dije, riendo levemente.

Me miro curioso.

-Definitivamente tenemos conceptos muy diferentes con respecto a esa palabra.

-Lo digo enserio ¿Quién en su sano juicio rapta a una persona en sus horas de trabajo, cargándola por todo el centro, creyéndose un personaje heroico?- hice una pausa, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados- ¿acaso te drogas?

Grimmjow hecho la cabeza hacia atrás, soltando una carcajada.

-Créeme, si estuviera drogado no te habría traído al parque. Te habría llevado a un motel, si sabes a lo que me refiero- dijo en tono seductor, sacando un cigarro y prendiéndolo.

¿Cuántas veces me había puesto roja el día de hoy? ¿Siempre será así de directo? Sea como sea, ahora mismo siento como mis mejillas arden. Por un momento me pregunto si Grimmjow si se drogara, espero que no. Y si lo hiciera, entonces tendría que cargar con gas pimienta todo el tiempo. No me gustaría tener que echárselo en los ojos, pero si así tuviera que ser lo haría, al menos eso espero. Igualmente no he visto en Grimmjow los síntomas que tiene una persona que se droga, así que por ahora estaré tranquila.

Platique con él hasta que los puestos comenzaron a cerrarse y las luces de las tiendas, las que alcanzaba a ver, se apagaban una por una. Cuando Grimmjow me saco del trabajo, el sol ya había comenzado a ocultarse. Me pregunto cuanto tiempo hemos hablado. Grimmjow se pone de pie, saca las llaves de su moto y después me dice:

-Te llevo a casa.

-Solo si juras no raptarme de camino a casa- lo jure él o no, no tengo con quien ir, se supone Rangiku me llevaría a casa a mí y a Momo, como siempre hace. Pero, dado que me han sacado del trabajo a la fuerza, tendría que irme con él. Eso o irme caminando sola por la calle, lo que no resulta muy seguro.

-Ya está. Ya entendí. No más secuestros…. por ahora.

Fin.


	6. Chapter 6

**Poison & Wine**

Renji hará participación en este capítulo ¡yay! Aunque será muy(muy) breve :/ prometo que después hare que tenga más participación: Palabra de Ichihemista.

Gracias por sus reviews. Me alegrea MUCHO saber que les gusto el capítulo de ayer y la loca acción de Grimmjow. Gracias por leer y disfruten del capítulo de hoy.

**ADVERTENCIA: Habrá IchiRuki en este capítulo.**

También habrá IchiHime aksfjaklfjksl3

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado (que lo dudo mucho) y gracias por pasar a leer mi fic :3

Oh, y **Moonlight Kristallblaue**, hare lo posible por escribir una escena de Momo y Toushiro. Tratare de agarrar inspiración con esta pareja y los meteré en escena…. En el próximo capítulo. Te lo prometo :3 (Si alguien tiene alguna idea para escena de Momo y Toushiro, es más que bienvenida)

Y sin más que decir, solo quiero decir algo: EL ICHIRUKI APESTA! :3

Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Ichigo.**

"**Intentemos eso."**

Esta mañana, después de que el idiota mi padre me despertara con una de sus famosas patadas mañaneras, me pidió que le llevara unas medicinas a Renji, que había enfermado unos días antes del baile y a causa de eso no había asistido. Ya habían pasado dos días desde aquella noche y aun no se me olvidaba la reacción de Orihime al decirle que estaba enamorad de ella y de Rukia. Había decidido no decirle lo mismo a Rukia, ya que seguramente ella tendría una reacción, tal vez, mucho peor que la de Orihime y tendría que ser a mí a quien le llevaran las medicinas a casa. También me fui caminando a casa; yo había sido el último en estar con Orihime y seria a mí a quien atacarían de preguntas.

Poco peor que eso, ahora me encontraba escuchando los constantes estornudos y quejidos de Renji, quien no paraba de vomitar y estaba tan pálido que parecería que la luz del sol no le ha dado en el rostro desde hace semanas. El mandril era muy descuidado con sus cosas. En la escuela, constantemente me pedía que le prestara una pluma o un lápiz porque el perdía sus pertenencias. Y pensar que ahora tendré que dejar las medicinas a su disposición, probablemente las pierda…. Hoy mismo.

-Más te vale no perderlas. Me costó una patada en el rostro traértelas y si las pierdes, serás tú el que reciba una patada en el rostro, o tal vez más.

Renji retiro su rostro del cubo que tenía colocado justo enseguida de su cama; lo usaba cuando iba a vomitar, me miro con los ojos entrecerrados y alzo su mano para jalarme del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Amenazando a tu amigo en pésimas condiciones?- dijo, tosiendo- ¿Qué clase de jodido servicio es este? Deberías ser más amable, como tus hermanas.

-Lamento que no contemos con servicio de veterinaria, mandril- respondí, alejándole las manos de mi camisa.

-¡Serás cabrón, hijo de….!

-Ya me tengo que ir- anuncie, acercándome a la puerta- .Si no te sientes mejor pronto, llama a una veterinaria o a un zoológico ¿Qué se yo?- dije y salí de su casa.

Iba de camino a casa, con el mismo pensamiento rondando por mi cabeza. No me dejaba en paz desde el momento en que me desperté. Con dificultad lograba alejar ese pensamiento, aunque fuera solo cuestión de pocos minutos.

Me había enamorado de dos mujeres al mismo tiempo. Le había dicho a una, la había besado y a cambio recibí dos empujones. Orihime me había mostrado una muy pequeña parte de su parte ruda y también me dejo claro que, de cierta forma, la ofendí, a su manera, claro. Rukia había demostrado ¿enojo? Con su silencio repentino. Durante toda la noche, antes de que bailara con Orihime, ella había estado tratando de llamar mi atención y de platicar conmigo, pero después del beso con Orihime se quedó callada y no se movió de su asiento hasta que la limusina llego a recogerla, ni siquiera para buscar a Orihime. Por ahora, había decido no decirle nada a nadie que me había enamorado de ambas. Tatsuki me golpearía, Ishida negaría con la cabeza y diría millones de cosas que me negaría a escuchar. Chad… bueno, el no diría nada, creo y Renji me diría que soy un idiota, un millón de veces. Y ni hablar de Rukia.

Me detuve en una esquina. Si caminaba por ahí, llegaría al lugar donde trabajaba Orihime y podría hablar con ella. Pero también estaba la probabilidad que se enojara e hiciéramos una escena indebida en el lugar. Tenía que hablar con ella y decirle que no le dijera nada a nadie. También tenía que disculparme. La otra opción era ir a su casa. Quizá no estuviera ahí. Quizá estaría trabajando y tendría que esperar hasta mañana, cosa que no podía hacer, no ahora.

Cuando llegue a casa, tuve la sorpresa de encontrarme a Rukia, sentada en los escalones de mi casa. Aparentemente me estaba esperando. Tenía los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza recargada sobre sus manos como si estuviera en un pleno ataque de nervios. Cuando escucho mis pasos levanto la cabeza, se puso de pie y me miro.

Tuve un mal presentimiento acerca de esto.

-Rukia… ¿Qué haces aq…?

-¿Por qué la besaste?- interrumpió, usando un tono enojado. -¿La amas?

Si ya sabía que nada bueno me traería que estuviera aquí. No quería decirle lo que le dije a Orihime. Ahora lo que tenía que hacer era ir a casa de Orihime y discúlpame con ella. Y he de decir que no soy bueno cuando se trata de pedir disculpas. No se me han dado muchas oportunidades en la vida de pedir disculpas; la gente suele ser quien me pide disculpas. Si le contaba a Rukia tal vez tendría que hacer lo mismo: ir a visitarla a su casa y pedirle perdón.

Rukia se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a dar golpecitos en el piso con su tenis, como diciendo ¿y bien? Otra razón por la que no quería hablar aquí porque, muy probablemente, se formaría un lio aquí mismo, era por mi padre. Para él la palabra privacidad tiene un concepto muy, pero muy, diferente al de la gente normal. Él entiende todo lo contario. No es para nada como cualquier otro padre, cualquiera se da cuenta con solo ver la forma en que suele despertarme por la mañana, la forma en que me embiste cada vez que entro por la puerta de la casa, la manera en que le llora al poster que tiene pegado a la pared de la casa…. Podría escribir un libro de mil páginas diciendo porque mi papá no es normal.

Lance un suspiro y me pase las manos por el cabello.

-Este no es el mejor lugar para discutir eso- dije, indicando con la cabeza a la ventana de la cocina, por la cual, mi papá asomaba la cabeza -. Y además, preferiría no decirte nada con respecto a eso.

-Vas a tener que decirme- exigió ella, frunciendo el ceño –No vine aquí para irme sin respuestas, como en la fiesta.

-Rukia…-dije, con cansancio-. Enserio tendrá que ser en otro momen….- fui interrumpido por Rukia. Se había acercado a mí con rapidez, puso su mano detrás de mí cuello y me atrajo a ella, para besarla. Ya podía imaginar a mi papá gritándole estupideces al poster de la pared.

Nos besamos hasta que ella retrocedió y volvió a insistir con la misma pregunta. Ya que. Daba igual si hacía o no una escena aquí misma. Ella no se iría hasta que le dijera, la conozco.

-Me enamore de ti- los ojos se le pusieron brillosos y sus labios comenzaron a curvarse en una sonrisa-… y de Orihime- el brillo y la sonrisa desaparecieron.

-¿Y porque la besaste primero que a mí?

-¿Porque le das tanta importancia?

-Yo también estoy enamorada de ti, Ichigo.

La mire con los ojos bien abiertos. Rukia me correspondía y había venido aquí para decírmelo ¿estaba celosa de Orihime? ¿Realmente había venido a mi casa solo para eso? Sonreí de lado, liberando una pequeña risa. La mire. Estaba ahí parada con una mirada que me decía que esperaba una respuesta. A modo de respuesta, la tome de la mano, atrayéndola a mí y la bese. Coloque mi mano libre sobre su mejilla, y ella coloco su mano libre sobre la mía. Daba igual que estuviera enfrente de mi casa, y que seguramente mi papá estuviera espiando por la ventana, igual que mis hermanas. Total, yo no tenía por qué darles explicaciones a ellos.

Que este besando a Rukia tampoco significa que haya decidido quedarme con ella o que le tenga más preferitismo. De hecho no sabía decir de quien me había enamorado primero o por cuál de las dos me sentía más atraído. Estoy enamorado, punto. No soy bueno en estas cosas sobre el amor.

-¿Sabes bien que, aun con este beso, tengo mis dudas sobre a quién quiero más?

-Sí, lo entiendo. Pero me conformo con ya haberte besado- dijo Rukia, dándome un rápido beso en los labios y alejándose.

-¿De eso se trataba?- reí -¿Solo querías besarme porque bese a Orihime? Deberías tratar de no ser tan obvia al mostrar celos por ella.

-¡Quería hacerlo porque yo estoy enamorada de ti y Orihime no!

Le tape la boca con las manos.

-No hagamos una mala escena aquí, Rukia. Hablaremos de eso luego, ¿de acuerdo?- ella asintió y retire mis manos ahora tengo algo que hacer.

-¿Relacionado con Orihime?- pregunto ella.

-Tengo que disculparme con ella.

-Si claro- bufo.

Me tomo más tiempo del que esperaba convencer a Rukia de que la vería después. Mi intención no era comportarme tan cortante, o hostil, como lo había hecho, pero cuando mi familia está cerca, especialmente mi papá, suelo optar por comportarme así. Tampoco había sido muy delicado para usar las palabras con ella, fui rudo. Ella también es ruda, pero eso no perdona la rudeza con la que continuo nuestra platica. Total, me he acostumbrado a ser rudo con ella porque ella lo es así conmigo y con Renji, que somos a los que más confianza les tiene de los hombres.

Me dirigía a casa de Orihime, pensaba en varias formas de disculparme mientras caminaba, y todas las descartaba porque o eran muy cursis, muy larga o porque simplemente no tenía sentido. Incluso me senté en una de las bancas del parque que quedaba a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa para despejar mi mente y pensar en una forma correcta de disculparme. Podía llegar a su casa con un ramo de flores como disculpa; Yuzu me había dicho una vez que eso funcionaba. Sin embargo, cabe la posibilidad de que se vea más como una declaración que una disculpa. Tal vez, si fuéramos pareja y estuviéramos peleados, le daría el ramo de flores sin duda, pero este caso es muy diferente y confuso.

Llegue a tiempo a su casa para ver como contestaba su celular. Se lo llevo al oído para contestar. Apenas logre escuchar algunas cosas como:

-¿Hola? No, no me despidieron. Parecerá pero ella no es así, enserio. Está bien. Hasta luego, Grimmjow.

¿Había escuchado bien? ¿Realmente estaba hablando por teléfono con Grimmjow? Maldito sea. Me acerque a ella por la espalda sin hacer ruido, me aclare la garganta y dije:

-¿Desde cuándo Grimmjow se sabe tu número del móvil?

Orihime se puso tensa y después de un rato se giró para verme. Paseo sus ojos en diferentes direcciones, nerviosa. Sonreí de lado, soltando una pequeña risa. Orihime me miro con el cejo un poco fruncido y se cruzó de brazos, recargándose sobre el marco de la puerta.

-Grimmjow y yo no solo intercambiamos saliva, ¿sabes?- tenia voz insegura.

-Que interesante- comente, acercándome, Orihime me miro con nerviosismo mientras lo hacía. La acorrale contra la puerta, colocando mis manos a ambos lados de su cintura –Intentemos eso.

Ella trato de buscar el pomo, dando palmaditas en la puerta. Le sujete la mano con fuerza, mientras que, con el pulgar de mi mano libre hacia presión sobre su cuello para inclinarle la cabeza hacia atrás. Note que temblaba cuando aprisione sus piernas con las mías; estaba nerviosa. Pero, sin embargo, ella no hacía nada, no se movía y tampoco me miraba. Solo apretó los labios.

-¿Quieres ver quien aguanta más en esta posición?- le susurre al oído. No respondió.

Si, la disculpa se había ido al diablo en el momento que ella me dijo que se besaba con Grimmjow. Pero, al parecer, también la actitud defensiva de Orihime había desaparecido en cuanto aprisione su cuerpo usando el mío. Ella jamás había sido de las que se defienden de esa manera, en cualquier momento iba a tener que ceder.

-¿Viniste a mi casa solo para molestarme?

Reí y me incline hacia ella para besarla de forma lenta y apasionada. Al principio continuo con los labios apretados y cerró los ojos con fuerza, después se dejó llevar y me correspondió el beso, aflojando su cuerpo. Coloque mis manos sobre su cintura para atraerla más a mí y ella coloco sus manos sobre mi pecho. De repente reacciono de la misma manera en que lo hiso en la fiesta. Me aparto de golpe, pasándose la muñeca para limpiar sus labios. Me miro enojada.

-No lo hagas- advirtió señalándome con el dedo- .No vengas a arruinarme el buen humor que tengo. ¿Sabes? El día de ayer me la pase realmente bien, y si, fue gracias Grimmjow- le temblaba la voz -. Me hizo reír haciendo una verdadera estupidez. Ayer fue el día más vergonzoso de mi vida, pero ¿¡y qué! Me la pase increíble.

Ah sí, Rukia me había comentado de eso. Grimmjow cargaba a Orihime por todo el centro y a ella parecía no importarle. Al contrario, se reía con él. Una mujer que está enamorada de alguien, no estaría saliendo con otro ¿No es así, Ichigo? Sabes a lo que me refiero, ¿no? me había dicho Rukia. Comencé a sentir odio por Grimmjow, si lo veía tocando de nuevo a Orihime….

-Y luego tienes que venir tu a besarme….- continuo Orihime, haciendo gestos de enojo con su mano-, y arruinarme todo lo bueno que me había pasado hasta ahora- continuo. Lanzo un gruñido, pasándose las manos por el cabello mostrando lo frustrada que estaba -¡Eres como el maldito veneno, Ichigo!... Puede que este enamorada de ti, pero eso no te da derecho a nada….- se llevó las manos a la boca y me miro con los ojos muy abiertos.

Levante las cejas y le mostré una media sonrisa llena de satisfacción. Volví a acercarme a ella.

-¡Vete!- grito, entrando a su casa y cerrándome la puerta justo en mi nariz.

Ah, perfecto. Había arruinado cualquier remota posibilidad de que aceptara mis disculpas ahora. Maldito orgullo. Malditos sentimientos. Maldito idiota que soy… Maldito Grimmjow ¿Por qué estaba cargando a Orihime? Malditas preguntas que me hago y que no tienen respuesta. Maldito día de porquería.

Llame a la puerta.

-¿Orihime?

No respondió.

-Mi plan original era venir a disculparme…y lo eche a perder. Lo siento, por ambas cosas. Cuando te dije que estaba enamorado de ti y de….

-Dije que te fueras- interrumpió ella, hablando a través de la puerta pienso escucharte. Ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca. No hay forma amable para mí de pedirte esto. Lárgate ya- dijo. Escuche sus pasos alejándose de la puerta.

-Lo siento, fui un idiota- dije, aunque ella no escucharía.

Más bien me lo dije a mi mismo.

Fin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Poison & Wine**

Ahora sí, a petición de Moon, en este capítulo habrá un poco de la pareja Momo y Toushiro y espero que les guste :D Sera una breve aparición, pero bueno, ojala les guste.

**¡PETICION SUPER URGENTE!:** Ichihemistas, porfa les pido como un ENORME favor que le den LIKE (y tweet si pueden) a esta foto: photo/1067

¡Por favor! Una amiga mía entro a este concurso y ahora va por los primeros puestos. Un like y un Tweet si pueden ¡Se los agradecería MUCHISIMO!

Sin más que decir, disfruten el capítulo y gracias por sus reviews! :3

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece. Todos son propiedad de Tite Kubo.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Orihime.**

'' **¡Quédatelo!''**

Él la había besado. Tenía su aliento.

Rukia es la única persona en el mundo a la que se le ocurría agregar esencia de fresas a su pasta dental. Una vez fui a una pijamada en su casa y yo había olvidado mi pasta dental; entonces ella me dio un poco de la suya. Recuerdo lo empalagoso que era el sabor; sabia más a fresas que a menta. Anoche, cuando Ichigo me beso, él tenía ese sabor a pasta de dientes y fresas. Conocía el sabor. Me había prometido a mí misma jamás volver a probar esa pasta, pero, sin embargo, la había probado de nuevo.

Una de dos: Ichigo había sido quien había besado a Rukia, o Rukia había besado a Ichigo. Para mí la más probable era la primera.

¿Desde cuándo Grimmjow sabe tu número de celular? recordé su pregunta. En cuanto me la hiso me puse a pensar que sería lo que Grimmjow contestaría. Sin embargo, no sabía que mi respuesta terminaría en una mentira: Grimmjow y yo no solo compartimos saliva, ¿sabes? Tal vez Grimmjow se reiría de mi respuesta cuando se lo contase. Quien sabe, nunca sé que esperar de él. Oh si, y, para el colmo, también le había dicho que estaba enamorada de él.

Quería ir con Ichigo y decirle que olvidara todo lo que le había dicho. Quería volver a sentir su cuerpo cerca del mío y abrazarlo. Quería volver a bailar con él. Quería volver a besarlo…

Me había dirigido a mi cuarto después de mi pelea con Ichigo, había tomado una almohada y oculte el rostro en ella. Grite y llore sobre ella hasta que mis energías se agotaron y me quede dormida.

Al día siguiente, mientras almorzaba, seguía pensando en lo mismo. Decidí tomar mi móvil y mandarle un mensaje a Grimmjow. Por alguna razón no quise molestar a Tatsuki con este asunto. Grimmjow estaba más enterado de todo que ella. Últimamente Tatsuki ha estado muy ocupada entrenando y ,por lo tanto, no hemos tenido mucho tiempo de vernos. Pensé que pedirle un consejo a Grimmjow tal vez seria una perdida de tiempo, pero no perdía nada con intentar.

_-¿Podrías darme un consejo?_

Al cabo de un rato, el respondió:

_-¿Segura que quieres un consejo de un secuestrador y acosador?_

_-Ichigo vino ayer a mi casa…_

_-Ah, ya veo a donde va esto. Tranquila, son solo 9 meses. Pero siempre recuerda a la mera hora: inhalar y exhalar, inhalar y exhalar…. Debiste protegerte._

¿Nueve meses? ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Inhalar y exhalar? ¿Protegerme? ¿Protegerme de qué? Ah… ya entiendo ¡Que idiota! ¿Cómo puede…? ¡Idiota!

_-Grimmjow….¡eres un idiota! No me refería a eso ¿Qué demonios pasa por tu cabeza?_

Aun con esa estúpida insinuación de Grimmjow, de cierta forma logro hacerme soltar una carcajada ¿Cómo rayos logra hacerme reír con algo como esto? Es un idiota, no cabe duda. Al cabo de un rato Grimmjow respondió:

_-Orihime, si te dijera que pasa por mi cabeza… tendría que matarte después._

_-Idiota._

_-Rara._

_-Bestia._

_-¿Otra vez con eso? Dime algo nuevo por favor. Volviendo al tema ¿para que querías un consejo?_

_-Olvídalo. Te lo contare después, ahora me tengo que ir a trabajar. Nos vemos pronto._

_-Créeme, nos veremos más pronto de lo que crees._

_-…. Dime la verdad ¿en verdad me acosas?_

_-Tendría que matarte si te lo digo._

Tenia razón: pedirle un consejo a Grimmjow seria una perdida de tiempo.

Volví a reír. Me di cuenta de lo extraña que me sentía al estar carcajeándome sola. Tal vez mis vecinos estarán pensando ahora mismo que ya he perdido los estribos; las paredes que dividen mi casa de las demás son muy delgadas.

Me dedique a terminar mi desayuno en silencio y después a salir de casa. Unos cuantos pasos fuera de mi casa y volví la mirada a todas partes, viendo si no había señales del acosador de Grimmjow. Todo despejado. Continúe caminando, tomando el camino más corto al trabajo. Se supone yo no debería de trabajar hoy, pero una de las empleadas llamo hoy por la mañana y anuncio estar enferma; Rangiku me llamo a mí para ver si yo podía remplazarla y como no puedo decirle que no a Rangiku, acepte.

Como siempre, el lugar estaba tranquilo. Entraba uno que otro cliente, pedía su orden y se iba. Yo atendía la caja mientras Momo platicaba con su novio Toushiro. Se habían sentado en una de las mesas que están frente a la ventana y Rangiku les había regalado una docena de donas y café. Verlos era como estar mirando una película de romance. Hablaban tan bajo que nadie podía escucharlos, se susurraban cosas al oído y reían, se tomaban de las manos, se miraban con cariño. Debes en cuando Toushiro se levantaba de la silla levemente para fundirse en un tierno y, a la vez, apasionado beso. Verlos besarse me había hecho recordar lo tonta que había sido ayer al ceder ante Ichigo. No, no era tonta, era una estúpida.

Sentí como algo en mi pecho dio un vuelco.

Me jure a mí misma que a partir de hoy, no volvería a caer de la misma manera. Olvidaría que alguna vez tuve sentimientos por Ichigo y si por alguna razón él volviera a hablarme, me comportaría cortante y fría con él. No me queda de otra.

-Váyanse a un motel, par de enamorados- gruño Grimmjow a Toushiro y Momo, quienes dejaron de besarse y rieron. Ni siquiera lo escuche entrar. Se sienta junto a mí.

Al verlo, Rangiku se pone al otro lado de mí, me mota de los hombros y me atrae a ella, apretándome contra su pecho. Le dedica una mirada de pocos amigos a Grimmjow, haciendo una mueca extraña.

-Te lo advierto de una vez muchacho, vuelves a llevarte a Orihime otra vez y te arrepentirás de ello… por el resto de tu vida- hasta yo sentí miedo con el tono que estaba usando -¿entendido?- Grimmjow asintió, ella me soltó, le hizo una seña de te estaré observando y se fue.

-¿Por qué me amenaza a mí cuando su otra empleada está besuqueándose con alguien en su hora de trabajo?- se quejó, lanzando un gruñido.

-Número uno: porque él no anda por ahí llevándose a sus empleadas sobre la espalda como si fuera un secuestrador…eso es todo- respondí.

La puerta vuelve a abrirse, se escuchan unos pasos rápidos y una mano se coloca sobre mi hombro, girándome para estar frente a frente. Rukia. Note algo incómodo en su actitud, algo que no me gustaba.

-Tenemos que hablar, Orihime- dijo ella con rapidez.

Lance un suspiro. Ya sabía a donde iba esto.

-¿Es acaso esto sobre Ichigo?- ella asintió -¿Qué quieres?

Note como Rukia apretó la mandíbula y también los puños, apretó los labios como conteniéndose a soltar un montón de majaderías.

-¡Lo quiero a él!- exclamo, acercándose bruscamente a mi- ¿No lo ves Orihime? Siempre lo he querido y tú y Tatsuki lo saben mejor que nada.

¿Es enserio? Rukia había venido desde quien sabe dónde ¿solo para decirme esto? Comencé a pensar que tal vez nuestra amistad se había arruinado y todo era por culpa de Ichigo. Sentí un golpe en el pecho, pero Rukia no hizo nada, comenzaba sentir algo extraño. Rukia parecía echarme la culpa de todo a mí con su tono de voz. Comenzaba a hartarme de todo este asunto.

-¡Quédatelo!- exclame, alzando los brazos –Si eso es lo que quieres adelante, ¡no me importa!

¿De verdad me sentía así? Tal vez lo decía porque, a pesar de lo que dijera, Ichigo seguiría amándonos a ambas, le gustara a Rukia o no. Daba igual, las cartas ya estaban sobre la mesa.

-No quiero pelear contigo Rukia. Hablo enserio cuando digo que te lo quedes- la verdad no estaba segura- , pero si no vienes para algo más, entonces retírate.

Y Rukia se fue sin decir más. Respire profundo y lance un gruñido apretando los puños con enojo. No quise comportarme de esa manera con ella, pero me parecía increíble que después de no habernos visto por días, viniera a mi trabajo para exigirme por Ichigo. Era una ridiculez viniendo de Rukia, que, para mí, comenzaba a perder su orgullo. Comenzaba a odiar a Ichigo por hacernos esto a Rukia y a mí.

Todos los presentes, especialmente Grimmjow, me miraban con extrañeza. Todos sabían acerca de mis sentimientos por Ichigo, pero no les había contado acerca de los sentimientos de él hacia mí y hacia Rukia, Grimmjow era el único que lo sabía. Sin embargo, mi pelea con Rukia me ha quitado los ánimos de hablar al respecto.

Comencé a sentir algo extraño en el estómago, y también que las manos me temblaban.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?- pregunto Rangiku.

-Lo siento- dije, casi interrumpiéndola-, pero no me siento bien. Tengo que irme.

Salí del lugar aun con esa extraña sensación recorriendo mi estómago. Mi turno aun no terminaba, pero estaba segura de que Rangiku me perdonaría por este día, después de todo se suponía que hoy no tenía que venir.

Camine a casa, masajeándome las cienes. El centro estaba tan concurrido como siempre, tenía que lidiar para hacerme paso entre la gente y chocar contra alguien debes en cuando. Mientras lo hacía, recordé mis palabras: ¡Quédatelo! Si eso es lo que quieres ¡no me importa! No sabía si realmente estaba hablando enserio en ese momento. Tal vez si me sentía realmente enojada y cansada como para lidiar con aquella pelea. Quizás, inconscientemente, ya me había decidido…

-¿Sabes? Acabas arruinar todo plan de secuestro que tenía pensado- dijo Grimmjow, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Me pareció que, el día de hoy, Grimmjow estaba siendo muy bueno para acercárseme sin que me diera cuenta.

-Ahora mismo no me encuentro de humor para bromas, Grimmjow ¿podríamos hablar enserio?

-Hablo enserio, tenía pensado secuestrarte y hacer enojar a tu jefa como la vez anterior. Sin embargo, ella misma me pidió que te acompañara a casa- se quejó, haciéndose paso entre la gente para mantenerse a mi lado.

-Lamento que haber arruinado tu plan- dije con sarcasmo Grimmjow, estos dos últimos días han sido de lo peor. Primero Ichigo, después Rukia ¿y ahora qué? ¿Mañana se presentaran los dos juntos y arruinarme el día?- preguntaba, lanzando varios gruñidos; la gente me miraba extraño por mis actos.

-Mañana- dijo Grimmjow, tomándome del ñana te llevare a un lugar que, te aseguro, te subirá los ánimos- hizo una pausa, y mirándome con picardía agrego- : ¿o acaso quieres que yo te suba los ánimos?- a modo de respuesta, le di un codazo en el costado –Ok, de acuerdo. Pasare por ti en la tarde, pero mi segunda opción sigue en pie.

-Te avisare si eso llega a pasar, que lo dudo.

Me detuve frente a una tienda de películas. Aún no había decido que iba a hacer el resto del día, pero ver la tienda me dio la idea de rentar películas y verlas durante toda la tarde hasta quedarme dormida, si era posible. Era un buen plan si me ponía a pensarlo. Me di cuenta de que Grimmjow también se había detenido, y que me miraba curioso.

-¿Quieres ver una película?

-¿No se supone que es el chico el que invita a la chica para ver películas?- pregunto, en actitud burlona -¿Luego qué? ¿Me besaras?

-¡No es una cita!- grite, atrayendo las miradas de varias personas a nuestro alrededor -. Y no, no te besaría. Déjate de bromas.

Tome a Grimmjow del brazo, obligándolo a entrar conmigo a la tienda. Principalmente me sentí atraída por rentar una película de romance a lo cual Grimmjow, muy extrañamente, accedió. Pague por la película y caminamos a casa.

Lo primero que hice al llegar a casa fue poner la película; después llene un tazón de palomitas y ocupe mi lugar en el sofá, abrazando mis piernas contra mi pecho. Grimmjow estaba sentado en el piso, usando el sofá para recargar su espalda. Irónico. El día del baile, él se había burlado de mí por no sentarme en la banca, acaba de darme una razón para hacer que se trague sus palabras. Sin embargo, si me pongo a pensarlo, Grimmjow pudo haber ocupado ese lugar para no sentarse en el sofá junto conmigo porque entonces pareceríamos algo más. Si, mejor que se quede en el piso.

La película resulto ser un completo cliché. Esta este chico popular, admirado por toda la escuela y amado por todas las chicas, un jugador de futbol americano, y esta la chica popular y porrista, a la que todos los chicos la consideran la más sexy de la escuela; Grimmjow también cree que es sexy. La chica cumple un papel de una porrista que le gusta molestar a las no muy sociales, acompañada por su dúo de idiotas y, claro, es la novia del futbolista. Por último, está la chica nada social a la que nadie, más que sus amigos cercanos, la notan. Esta chica está secretamente enamorada del futbolista y por razones del destino, ella logra toparse con este chico y tener, aunque sea, una corta conversación que deja sorprendido al futbolista. Continúan platicando durante varios días y la porrista se pone celosa. La chica antisocial decide cambiar de look y de actitud para que el futbolista la toma más enserie, y funciona. Ahora mismo está la escena de ellos dos besándose por primera vez. La primera vez de la chica, pero la milésima para el futbolista. Siento como mi estómago se retuerce en esta escena.

-Me estas matando con esta película- dijo Grimmjow, quien ahora estaba acostado en el suelo, cubriéndose la cara con el antebrazo.

Subí el volumen de la tele.

-Muere.

Tome un puñado de palomitas del tazón y se las avente a Grimmjow en la cara; algunas lograron entrarle en la boca.

-Ah perfecto, ahora quieres ahogarme con palomitas ¿Por qué no mejor me entierras una estaca, haces un oyó en tu patio y me entierras ahí? Así mi espíritu rondaría por tu caso el resto de tu vida y me dedicaría a molestarte… tu sabes a qué me refiero con molestarte- añadió con tono pícaro y una sonrisa burlona.

-Cállate, y mira la película- volví a arrojarle otro puñado de palomitas.

Debía admitir que aunque la película fuera un cliché, era buena. Mientras más la veía, más dolores sentía en el pecho, y cada vez eran más fuertes, trate de aliviar esos dolores abrazando a una almohada con todas mis fuerzas ¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así? No quiero que continúen estos golpes en el pecho, duelen. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de aguantarme las lágrimas, y cuando trate de abrirlos, no pude. Sentía los parpados y mi cuerpo tan pesados. No quería quedarme dormida en el sofá; durante las noches me muevo demasiado. Sin embargo, lo hice.

Es todo lo que necesitaba: dormir.

Fin.


	8. Chapter 8

**Poison & Wine**

¡Hola mis queridas lectoras! :3 Ya ni se dé que forma agradecerlas a todas por demostrar que les ha gustado esta historia, por dejar reviews y por leerla. Enserio gracias :D

**¡PETICION SUPER URGENTE!:** Ichihemistas, porfa les pido como un ENORME favor que le den LIKE (y tweet si pueden) a esta foto: photo/1067

Sera un capítulo cortito, pero espero que disfruten lo disfruten y tratare de hacer mas largo el otro :3

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Grimmjow**

"**¿Celos?"**

Desperté casi en medio de la noche, sintiendo algo haciendo presión sobre mi otro brazo. Gire mi rostro para ver de qué se trataba, y me encontré con una larga cabellera naranja. La cabeza de Orihime estaba sobre mi brazo, usándola como almohada supongo yo. Su cabello estaba esparcido en diferentes direcciones. Me quede quieto; no quería moverme bruscamente y despertarla.

¿Por qué me había quedado dormido? ¿En qué momento Orihime se había acomodado ahí? ¿Por qué se había acomodado ahí? …. ¿y ahora qué hago?

Observe como unos tenues rayos del sol se colaban por la por la ventana. No era tan noche como pensé que lo era. El reloj que estaba en la pared indicaba que eran alrededor de las cinco y cincuenta. El televisor seguía prendido. Obviamente la película había acabado hacer horas y ahora estaba el menú de la película.

Sentí un escalofrió recorrer mi espalda entera cuando Orihime se movió, pensé que se había despertado y no sé cómo reaccionaría al ver que despertara en mi brazo, pero ¿fue ella la que se acomodó ahí? Al menos eso pensaba yo, de ser así entonces ella no tendría por qué alarmarse, o enojarse conmigo. Lo que fuera. Me moví con lentitud, aun dejando mi brazo debajo de su cabeza, mientras que con el otro brazo lo pasaba por debajo del pequeño arco de sus piernas. Todo con delicadeza; no quería despertarla. La cargue en brazos como si se tratara de una muñeca de porcelana que podría romperse con el viento, y la deposite sobre en el sillón.

-No- balbuceo Orihime. Se me helo la sangre ¿me lo estaría diciendo a mí? -…ya no… duele- continuo. Sus labios se curvaron en una pequeña sonrisa ¿Cómo es que hasta dormida sonríe?

No entendí a qué se refería con eso.

Apague el televisor para que la luz de este o el sonido no fueran a despertarla, puse una almohada sobre los pies de Orihime para que no fuera a tener frio; no había mantas por aquí y no me atrevía a adentrarme en su casa en busca de una.

Tenía que irme. No se suponía que me iba a quedar a dormir aquí, solo iba a ver la película e irme. Me movía por la casa en silencio cuando fui a recoger mi tenis, me los puse y me dispuse a salir de su casa. Ya eran las seis quince ¿en qué momento paso el tiempo tan rápido? Gire el pomo de la puerta sin hacer ruido y lance un suspiro cuando me encontré afuera de su casa. No estaba bien irme sin avisar, pero tampoco estaba bien quedarme ahí, la gente podía malinterpretarlo y no tenía tiempo para estar callando los malos chismes. Cerré con ciudad la puerta detrás de mí y baje algunos escalones.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- me pregunto una voz con rudeza.

Lance un suspiro. Genial, lo que me faltaba.

-Nada, Kurosaki. Me estaba yendo- termine de bajar los escalones -¿espiando la casa de Orihime a tan tempranas horas de la mañana? Patético.

-Salí a correr; como lo hago todas las mañanas- respondió el cortante -¿Qué hacías en su casa?

-Ya te dije que nada- respondí con cansancio-. No te metas donde no te llaman –dije, caminando en dirección a Dunkin Donuts; había dejado mi moto por esos rumbos. La mano de Ichigo se colocó con brusquedad sobre mi hombro y me giro hacia él.

-Te lo voy a preguntar solo una vez más, y esta vez quiero una respuesta creíble ¿Qué hacías en su casa? – Exigió saber, mirándome con rabia-. Mas te vale no haberla tocado, porque si no…

-¿¡Que!- lo interrumpí -¿Si no que? Esto no es de tu incumbencia, Kurosaki.

-Te hice una pregunta- su voz se hacía cada vez más ruda y apretaba la mandíbula con enojo.

-¿Celoso?- indague, con una sonrisa burlona- . Esto es ridículo, Kurosaki; lo que paso en casa de Orihime no tiene nada que ver contigo. Me voy

Me arde la mandíbula cuando el puño de Ichigo se estampa con fuerza sobre ella, haciéndome que golpe ruidosamente con unos cubos de basura. Me toma de la camisa, estampándome contra el muro que estaba detrás. Ichigo abrió la boca para gritarme, pero lo interrumpí.

-Orihime podría despertarse y te vera golpeándome, y se enojara más contigo que conmigo- dije, aparatándole más manos aunque yo hubiera sido quien te dio el golpe, ella no se enojaría conmigo-. Ahora sí, me retiro.

Eso basto para cerrarle la boca y hacer que me dejara en paz, aunque no estaba muy seguro de con quien se enojaría más Orihime.

Llegue por mi moto y me dispuse a conducirla lo más rápido que pudiera para llegar a mi casa a dormir. Pocos minutos después ya me encontraba en mi casa, con una bolsa de hielo sobre el golpe por cortesía de Kurosaki; comenzaba a hacerse un moretón en esa zona. Después me fui a mi cuarto, me quite la camisa, los tenis y me metí en mi cama.

Cuando desperté tome una ducha y me vestí; ya eran las tres de la tarde. Me sorprende que haya dormido tanto.

Recordé que ayer le había dicho a Orihime que la llevaría a un lugar que le levantaría los ánimos. Sabía a donde llevarla, pero, sin embargo, no sabía si a ella le agradaría tanto como a mí y, aunque es un lugar frecuentado por gente buscapleitos, es un buen lugar para pasar la tarde, siempre y cuando no te busques problemas, o derrames la bebida de alguien accidentalmente, o choques con alguien accidentalmente, o te topes con la mirada de alguien y piense que lo miras feo, o si no andas por ahí viendo a una chica bailando y su novio te ve y….¿En qué demonios me pongo a pensar? Orihime, entre todas las personas que conozco, sería la única que no se toparía ''accidentalmente'' con un problema en ese lugar.

Tome mi móvil y le mande un mensaje a Orihime.

_-¿Todavía está en pie el plan de ir por ti en la tarde?_

_-Sí, ¿a qué horas vendrás?_

_-Ya voy en camino._

Justamente ya estaba encendiendo la moto.

_-¡Pudiste haberme avisado antes! Tendrás que esperar afuera porque aún no estoy lista._

_-¿Puedo mirarte por la ventana mientras te vistes?_

_-No seas idiota ¡pervertido! No hagas que me arrepienta._

_-Era broma, era broma._

Metí el celular en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta y comencé a andar en la moto. Pocos minutos después llegue a casa de Orihime, llame a la puerta y ella atendió.

-¿Nos vamos?- pregunte al notar que no pasaba de la puerta.

-¿Puedo mejor encontrarte haya? Es que antes tengo algo que hacer- contesto ella, cruzándose de brazos y mirando al piso. Hubo una pausa. -¿Te peleaste con alguien?- me pregunto, alzando una mano hacia mi barbilla y giro mi rostro –Te dieron un buen golpe ¿Con quién te peleaste? ¿Quieres hielo?

Estoy seguro de que Kurosaki no le contaría nada a Orihime de nuestro violento encuentro esta mañana, cuando me vio saliendo de su casa. Yo tampoco quería contarle nada, por ahora.

-Me di un golpe con una pared mientras iba distraído- respondí, apartándole la mano.

-¿En la mandíbula? Debiste de haber ido corriendo porque no se ve como si te hubieras golpeado por accidente- dijo ella, alzando las cejas.

-De acuerdo, lo admito- dije, encogiéndome de hombros –Soy masoquista; me golpeo a mí mismo porque me gusta sentir dolor- note que seguía mirándome con desconfianza. Lance un suspiro –Cuando era pequeño me caí muchas veces de la cuna. Este es el resultado, ¿contento?

-No mucho- respondió ella, torciendo los labios –Si no quieres decirme está bien, pero ahora tengo que irme. Te encontrare haya. Mándame un mensaje con el lugar donde esta ese lugar al que iremos, ¿puedes?

-Como quieras- respondí, alzando las manos -¿Qué es eso que tienes que hacer? Si se puede saber.

Se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo, mordiéndose el labio inferior. Comenzó a hacer un ruido, un 'mmmm' como dudando si decirme o no. Al verla dudar así supuse que seguro quería ir a la casa de Ichigo. Tal vez y si nos escuchó pelear esta mañana o, tal vez, nos observó por la ventana sin que nos diéramos cuenta. Una parte de mí no quería dejarla ir a casa de Ichigo, si es que ese era su plan, porque seguramente saldría lastimada, más de lo que ya está, y, por otra parte ¿Quién era yo para prohibirle hacer qué? No era ni su padre ni su hermano para decirle que hacer.

Lance un suspiro.

-Mira, si te hace daño, me llamas y yo iré a partirle la cara, ¿de acuerdo?- dije en tono tranquilo, sintiéndome sobreprotector.

-¿Golpearías a una mujer?- pregunto Orihime, con los ojos abiertos y excreción de horror. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía que no iría con Ichigo, ¿entonces con quién?

-Jamás en la vida. Jamás lo he hecho y no pienso comenzar a hacerlo- respondí con sinceridad -¿Entonces a dónde iras?- volví a preguntar.

-A casa de Rukia.

Fin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Poison & Wine.**

Hola!:D Aquí les traigo la conti de este fic.

Ya sé que seguramente muchas, o todas, ya deben estar esperando el IchiHime… pues tendrán que conformarse con puros celos y cosas así, por ahora u.u

Oh, y ani chan la otra vez no me refería a glee jajajaja si no de otra película, de la cual no recuerdo su nombre. Glee es genial, tiene su cliché, cierto, pero ps lo usan bien xD

Gracias por los reviews y por pasarse a leer chicas!

Disfruten el capitulo:D

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Orihime.**

"**Cigarro, alcohol y menta"**

Escuchaba impaciente como resonaba el timbre haciendo eco por toda la casa. Espere un momento antes de escuchar unos pasos apresurados y la voz de Rukia gritando "Yo atiendo Ni-sama".

Me pregunto como reaccionara Rukia al verme. Tal vez se enoje, me dedique una de sus peores miradas, me trate de forma hostil y me corra de su casa. No quiero que eso pase. A pesar de que hace poco tuvimos una pelea en mi trabajo, y la corrí de mala manera, no quiero seguir enojada con ella. Es mi amiga, siempre lo ha sido.

En parte, todo esto es mi culpa. Si le hubiera contado a Rukia de mis sentimientos por Ichigo esto, tal vez, no estaría sucediendo. Quizás habríamos llegado a un acuerdo, como el que hicimos todos para el baile ¿En que rayos estoy pensando? Si mal no recuerdo, el trato que habíamos hecho se rompió en cuanto Tatsuki e Ishida, Ichigo y yo salimos a bailar. Probablemente lo mismo pasaría con el trato.

Yo solo quiero a mi amiga devuelta.

-¿Orihime?- llamo Rukia, cubriendo menos de la mitad de su cuerpo con la puerta. -¿Qué…?

-Antes de que empecemos a pelear- la interrumpí, acelerando mi hablar - , quiero decirte algo- respire hondo y mire como Rukia dejaba de cubrirse con la puerta -: quiero que volvamos a ser amigas, dejar atrás lo que paso con Ichigo, de todos modos él ya es tuyo y yo estoy dispuesta a olvidar todo este problema- hice una pausa, observando a Rukia. No sabía decir si ella estaba dispuesta o no a ya no quiero a Ichigo.

Esta vez, estaba completamente segura de ello.

Rukia abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada, volvió a cerrarla sin saber que decir. Note que se estaba mordiendo el labio inferior, buscando que decir. Al final no dice nada, solo me abraza.

-Lamento haberme comportado como lo hice, pero tu sabes porque lo hice- dijo ella. Claro que sabia porque. Ella estaba tan enamorada de Ichigo, tanto que no quería perderlo –Entonces…. ¿amigas?- pregunto Rukia, extendiéndome la mano.

-Amigas- respondí, tomándola de la , me tengo que ir, se supone ya debería estar con mi amigo pero primero quería venir a visitarte.

-¿Un amigo?- pregunto Rukia, alzando la ceja y dedicándome una sonrisa picara -¿Amigo, amigo o amigo tú sabes 'amigo'?- me miraba con picardia.

Espere en casa de Rukia hasta que el taxi llegara por mi y le diera la dirección del lugar; Grimmjow me la había mandado mientras esperaba con Rukia.

Me sentía feliz de haber recuperado a Rukia como mi amiga, para mi era mejor así. Odiaría que nuestra amistad se fuera afectada por la culpa de un idiota que no sabe a quien ama. Estar enamorado de dos mujeres no es amor, es una idiotez, y solo alguien como Ichigo era capas de hacer algo como eso. Y solo yo y Rukia éramos lo suficientemente tontas como para habernos peleado por él. Al menos así pienso yo ahora que estoy segura de no sentir nada por Ichigo. Rukia sigue enamorada de él, e Ichigo esta enamorado de ella, en cierta parte. Lo que me molesta ahora es dejar que alguien como Ichigo este con alguien como Rukia. No son celos, eso ya quedo atrás. Pero no quisiera que mi amiga terminara lastimada por él, por su idiotez.

Pague al taxista cuando llegue a mi destino.

Entre en el lugar, detectando al instante el olor a cerveza derramada en el piso, sudor, varias combinaciones de perfume femenino y a cigarro. Ya se porque le gustaba este lugar a Grimmjow. Me quede parada junto a la barra, observando el lugar. Había unas cuantas mesas de billar y un juego de dardos. Al final, muy en el fondo, distinguí la azulada cabellera de mi amigo, Grimmjow, tenia un cigarrillo en la boca y estaba sentado en una mesa con varias mujeres, todas muy bonitas. Desde acá podía ver como algunas de ellas babeaban por él.

Pensé en gritarle a Grimmjow o algo por el estilo, pero seria inútil ya que la música opacaría mi voz con facilidad. Hablar aquí es como susurrar, gritar como hablar y susurrar como estar mudo. La música era buena; era rítmica y mantenía a varias personas bailando en la pista de forma animada. Me quede embobada viendo como algunas personas que estaban en la pista comenzaron a girar sobre su cabeza, a darse marometas hacia atrás y sobre todo, aquella forma hipnótica que tenían de bailar; podría observarlos todos los días bailar, eran fabulosos.

-Creo que tus ojos están en la dirección equivocada- me dijo Grimmjow, haciéndome girar mi rostro para mirarlo a él. Grimmjow sonrió de lado –así esta mejor. Ven conmigo- dijo, tomándome del brazo para ayudarme a pasar entre la gente.

Habían demasiadas personas y, debes en cuando y accidentalmente, topaba mi hombro con alguna que otra persona. Me disculpaba rápidamente lo más sinceramente posible y seguía caminando detrás de Grimmjow. Estuve apunto de derramarle la cerveza a un hombre mayor que yo. Una chica me hecho el humo de sus cigarrillo casi en la cara. Estuve apunto de tropezar y me tuve que detener usando el brazo de un chico que estaba apunto de tomar de su bebida. Sentí el rojo venirse a mis mejillas y me disculpe con rapidez. El chico me paso su azulada mirada de arriba abajo y, creo, se detiene un momento en mis pechos; después me guiña el ojos y me lanza un beso, mostrándome su blanca sonrisa.

-Amigo mio, vuelves a hacer eso y me encargare de que no vuelvas a sonreír y no querrás saber lo que le pasara a tus ojos de muñeca Barbie- advirtió Grimmjow, tomándome de los hombros y mirando al chico con una mirada seria. Me alejo del lugar poniéndome por delante de él. –Eres demasiado lenta- se quejo él al ver que apenas podía hacerme paso entre la gente.

Y lo hace.

Me gira hacia él, me toma de la cintura y me eleva hasta su hombro izquierdo. Inmediatamente recuerdo aquella vez que me cargo de la misma manera cuando me secuestro del trabajo. Esta vez la gente, la mayoría, no nos ve con curiosidad o con rareza, sino que, algunos, se hacen a un lado permitiéndonos pasar de forma fácil. Sin embargo, hemos logrado atraer las miradas de algunas personas. Las mismas miradas por las que tuve que pasar aquella vez. Menos mal que la iluminación, que constantemente cambia, se encarga de disimular el rojo de mi rostro.

-Muy bien- dice Grimmjow, depositándome en un sillón y después el sentándose a mi lado -¿En que estábamos?

En el sillón de enfrente estaban dos chicas, una rubia y otra de cabello negro. Y la otra, que hace rato estaba sentada junto a Grimmjow y que ahora me mira como si me fuera a mata, es de cabello castaño. Noto que todas me miran casi con hostilidad. Oh vamos, creo ya saber como es esto. Pero dios, si las miradas pudieran matar, podría apostar a que habría muerto antes de llegar a sentarme en el sillón. Moriría justo después de que Grimmjow me cargara como un….

-Bestia- le dije exclusivamente a Grimmjow. Él se rio.

-Dijiste que bailarías con todas nosotras- comento la chica de cabello rubio, lanzándome una mirada.

-¡Oh vaya!- exclamo Grimmjow con sorprendimiento, fingiendo no recordar haber hecho tal trato –Bueno, ustedes espérenme en la pista yo las alcanzo en un momento- dijo él, aclarándose la garganta.

Las chicas se fueron y yo tuve que pararme para dejar que la chica de cabello castaño pudiera salir, juraría que me dio ese empujoncito apropósito. Volví a sentarme esta vez tomando el lugar de la castaña y apoyando la espalda sobre la pared. Grimmjow se sentó junto a mí. Me cruce de brazos.

-Tú siempre vas directo al grano, ¿verdad?- indague, mirándolo con los ojos entre cerrados. –Debo decirte que comienzo a pensar que tienes problemas con eso de querer cargarme como si fueras una bestia. A la otra asegúrate de no poner tus manos tan abajo- advertí, indicándole la parte por donde me había sostenido mientras me cargaba; su mano se poso en una posición donde casi me tocaba el trasero.

Grimmjow alzo las manos.

-No es mi culpa que mis manos se amoldaran a la perfección en esa zona- dijo él, acercándose -.Y si, siempre voy directo al grano ¿quieres que vayamos directo al grano?- pregunto, tomando mi barbilla y acercándome a él. De repente se rio broma- admitió, soltando mi barbilla y poniéndose a una buena distancia de mi.

-Déjate de bromas- gruñí, frunciendo el ceño.

-Deja de fruncir así el ceño, si no nadie se te acercara y no hablaran contigo.

-No me interesa hablar con nadie más que …

-Dios, pareces monja- se burlo él, fumando de su , iré con ellas y tu deberías ir también por haya, bailar un poco, conocer a algún chico atractivo que este por ahí, ligártelo con tus encantos femeninos y, si te atreves, besarlo. Los chicos irán como imanes tras de ti y si alguien intenta pasarse, lo golpeare –explicaba él como si ya hubiera hecho esto antes con otra chica - Yo te cuido las espaldas y tu solo trata de divertirte ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Tengo de otra?- pregunte, recargando mi codo sobre la mesa y mi mentón sobre mi mano.

-No. De hecho no- respondió el, sacudiendo la cabeza-, así que aunque digas que no, no tienes de otra. Te divertirás, lo prometo, y si no… ya pensare en algo- dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

-No estoy muy segura de esto, Grimmjow- comente, subiendo mis piernas al sillón y apretándolas contra mi pecho decir, ya viste a ese chico de atrás ¿Qué tal que hay violadores aquí? O secuestradores, o pandilleros, o drogadictos ¡Peor! ¿Qué si hay alguien mas como tu? O peor que tú- exclame con fingido horror.

Grimmjow sonrió de lado y soltó una risa fingida.

-Ni siquiera habrías llegado a sentarte en este sillón si hubiera alguien peor que yo.

-¿A que te refieres con eso? ¡No empieces con tus amenazas, Grimmjow! O me iré- amenacé, apuntándole acusadoramente.

-Yo me entiendo- dijo Grimmjow, poniéndose las manos detrás de la cabeza-. Mira, ya te dije que yo te cubro las espaldas. Si alguien se ve con malas intenciones hare lo que hice con el otro y ya, problema resuelto.

-Te matare si me matan.

-…eso es tan ilógico, ¡es tan tu!- exclamo Grimmjow, sonriendo de forma ridícula.

-Volveré de la muerte y me asegurare de hacerte sufrir y de recordar este día por el resto de tu vida si algo grave me llega a pasar- advertí, haciendo movimientos extraños con mis dedos.

-¿Sabes que? Si alguien te ofrece un trago, no lo aceptes –recomendó él, moviendo la cabeza en gesto negativo - ¿Tomaste algo antes de venir aquí? Porque… bueno, estas diciendo cosas sin sentido ahora mismo. No vayas a tomar Orihime, no quiero saber de que cosas hablaras cuando estés ebria. Si ahora- mascullo lo último.

-Escuche eso- exclame –. Dios, ya… solo… ¡Ya lárgate a bailar!- dije, a falta de una buena respuesta.

Grimmjow rio y se levanto del sillón para dirigirse con aquel trio de chicas, que lo esperaban en la pista.

Me quede sentada en el sillón durante un largo tiempo, con las piernas arriba del asiento y aun con el codo recargado sobre la mesa en señal de aburrimiento. Debes en cuando llegaba un chico lindo, se sentaba a mi lado, me ofrecía una bebida y trataba de sacar un buen tema de conversación. Me corte de la misma forma con todos, mostrándoles que no estoy interesada en ellos en absoluto. Rechazaba cuando me ofrecían alguna bebida, ya fuera abierta o cerrada, y casi siempre respondía con ''si'' y ''no'' a sus preguntas. Algunos me pidieron que bailara con ellos, claro, yo les dije que no; entre ellos estuvo el chico que me guiño el ojo cuando recién llegue. Otros me pedían directamente mi numero de teléfono, y lo que hacia era inventar todos los dígitos al azar. Incluso se acercó una chica al ver que rechazaba a tantos chicos. El resultado fue el mismo con todos, y con ella.

Y cuando la gente se iba, dirigía mi vista a la pista de baile. Grimmjow y no era tan malo bailando, debía admitir. Una de las chicas de su trio de fans parecía siempre encontrar la forma de insinuársele. Aun que las chicas parecían querer lucirse con movimientos sexys, Grimmjow solo bailaba y fumaba.

Deje caer todo mi peso sobre la mesa. Estaba algo aburrida y quedarme únicamente aquí sentada, sin conocer a nadie y rechazando a todo aquel que se me acercara, comenzaba a ser algo fastidioso. La única persona con la que podría pasar un buen tiempo aquí es con Grimmjow. Su forma bizarra de decirme las cosas, sus extraños métodos para hacerme reír y esa forma tan desinteresada, por no decir desvergonzada, de hacer las cosas que hacen es lo que me divertiría en este momento. Como cuando llegue al club y el nuevamente decidió a cargarme, esa clase de cosas, extrañamente, lograba subirme los ánimos. De hecho creo que estar con el tenia un buen efecto en mi.

Comenzaba a darme cuenta de que, cada vez que estaba con Grimmjow, mi mal humor desaparecía siendo sustituido por carcajadas, extraños mensajes de texto, conversaciones demasiado honestas y escenas vergonzosas. De hecho, si lo pienso bien, disfruto de su compañía ¿Cómo es posible que, durante tanto tiempo que hemos sido compañeros de clase, apenas logre conocerlo de esta manera? Definitivamente hice mal al no acercarme a él y tratar de incluirlo con nuestro grupo de amigos.

En nuestros recreos siempre había risas gracias a las peleas entre Ichigo y Renji y las constantes acusaciones de Keigo sobre cualquier cosa que diga cada uno, el cual siempre termina siendo silenciado por Tatsuki con uno de sus buenos golpes. Me hubiera gustado incluir a Grimmjow con nosotros.

-Jamás me imagine que algún día te vería aquí- comento una voz. No sabía si se dirigía a mi o si tal vez se lo estaría diciendo a alguien más.

Gire mi rostro hacia donde escuche la voz y me encontré con un chico con varios tatuajes en el rostro de expresión dura y cabello rojo. Renji.

-¡Renji!- exclame con sorpresa -¿Ya te sientes mejor?- le hice unas señas para que se sentara en el sillón que tenia enfrente. Renji tomo asiento y yo me enderece sobre el mio.

-Si ya estoy mejor, pero ¿Qué haces aquí?- notaba preocupación en su pregunta.

-Vine aquí por que Grimmjow me invito- respondí, encogiéndome de hombros -, supone que ahora debería estar buscando a alguien con quien entablar una conversación, pero estoy bien así ¿tu que haces aquí?

-Estoy con…unos amigos- respondió el tragando un poco de saliva -. Este no es un muy buen lugar Orihime, deberías irte.

-Oh no, todo esta bajo control , Grimmjow dijo que él me cuidaría las espaldas si alguien intentaba pasarse conmigo y todo eso- dije con seguridad.

-Tampoco es un lugar muy seguro para Grimmjow si ….- dejo su frase al aire, mirando en muchas direcciones.

-¿Si que? Estas muy raro esta noche- comente riendo un poco.

Renji sacudió la cabeza.

-Nada, olvídalo- dijo él sacudiendo su mano con desinterés -. Supe de la situación entre tú y Rukia, que mal.

-Entre Rukia y yo ya no hay más conflictos. Si, nos enojamos un poco pero hoy fui a hablar con ella y todo termino mejor de lo que pensaba- explique, observando la cara de sorpresa de Renji.

-Vaya, que rápido- comento Renji, recargando su mentón sobre su mano -. Hable con Rukia hace unos días. Ella no tenia idea de que estas enamorada de Ichigo hasta que se lo dije…

-Estaba- interrumpí a Renji alzando la voz í que lo mejor seria dejar que Rukia se quedara con él. Solo espero que Ichigo no sea tan idiota como para lastimarla.

-¿Acabas de llamarle idiota a Ichigo?- pregunto Renji, mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos – Me impresiona lo que piensas de él ahora.

-He pensado cosas peores de él- confesé, encogiéndome de hombros.

-¡Vaya!- exclamo Renji í entre nosotros- dijo, haciéndome una seña para que me acercara a él -, pienso igual que tu- me susurro al oído. Se levanto del sillón –Tengo que irme con mis amigos. Hasta luego- dijo alejándose.

Justo cuando Renji se va, Grimmjow viene. Lleva un vaso en la mano y unos pequeños cubos de hielo en el, dudo que sea jugo o soda. Le hago una mueca y el levanta los hombros como diciendo ''solo por esta vez'' y se ríe. Se sienta a mi lado nuevamente, lanza un suspiro y se cruza de brazos.

-Cuando dije que hablaras con alguien, me refería a alguien que no conocieras- se quejo él, bebiendo de su bebida.

-Solo era Renji- conteste, rodando los ojos -¿Te diviertes?

-A diferencia de ti, si y mucho. ¿Qué, celosa?- pregunto, alzando una ceja y mostrando una sonrisa seductora.

Reí fingidamente.

-Para nada, no te hagas tantas ilusiones, Grimmjow.

-¿Te digo quien si tiene celos? Ellas- dijo, apuntando a el trio de chicas con el que estaba bailando –No han dejado de preguntarme como te llamas, que tipo de relación tenemos y muchas cosas- hubo un silencio-. Insisto en que deberías de hablar con alguien, alguien que sea un completo desconocido para ti.

Me perdí un momento, sentí varias miradas sobre mí, causando que un escalofrío me recorriera la espalda. Pasee la mirada por el club y me encontré con las miradas desaprobatorias del trio de chicas. Trago saliva, nervioso. Todas se veían muy rudas y sus miradas eran demasiado penetrantes, quisiera que me dejaran de mirarme como si no tuviera derecho a hablar con Grimmjow.

-¿Me estas oyendo?- ladro Grimmjow, mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-¿Qué?

-Que te dije que este seria un lugar que te suba los ánimos, pero tienes que poner de tu parte. No puedo estarme junto a ti toda la noche, así nadie se te acercaría a ti porque pensarían que eres mi novia- dijo él, dándole un trago a su bebida.

Y lo hago.

El sabor de cigarro y cerveza se hizo presente en mi boca cuando le quite el vaso a Grimmjow y me acerque a él…para besarlo. Sus labios estaban fríos por el contacto que tenían con el hielo de su bebida y, a la vez, estaban tibios. Sus labios también sabían a menta.

Se mantuvo inmóvil durante un momento como si tratara de averiguar si es efecto del alcohol o no. Cuando se da cuenta de que es real pone una de sus manos en mi cuello y la otra la utiliza para atraerme más a él. Mis manos se habían hecho puños sobre su camisa, jalándosela.

Me recorrieron varios escalofríos por todo el cuerpo y, mientras más lo besaba, mas quería seguir en esta posición. Sin embargo, me separe de él cuando me quede sin aire y le dije:

-No me interesa hablar con alguien mas porque…- guarde silencio un momento, sintiendo como el aliento de Grimmjow sobre mis labios, que estaban muy cerca de los de él. Trague saliva. No se como me atrevo a decir esto, pero de alguna forma logro decirle- porque me he enamorado de ti.

Fin.


	10. Chapter 10

**Poison & Wine**

¡Hola gente!:D

Les traigo la ya tardada continuación de este fic, la cual espero que sea muy de su agrado.

Si hay sugerencias, saben que son mas que bienvenidas :D

Gracias a todas por pasarse a leer, y a las que dejaron review en el capitulo anterior.

Disfruten en capitulo.

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Ichigo**

''**Una y ella''**

Hay dos chicas, y estoy enamorado de esas dos chicas.

A las dos las he besado la misma cantidad de veces y he sido un idiota con ambas. Ninguna me hablaba ahora y yo lo comprendía. No me hablarían hasta que tomara una decisión, al menos así pensaba yo que seria

Había sido un idiota con mi amigo Renji también. Él se había enamorado de Rukia casi a primera vista y yo no me había enterado de ello si él mismo no me lo decía.

Nunca fui bueno para saber cuando alguien estaba enamorado en secreto de alguien. Dicen que siempre suelen haber ciertas señalas, me habían dicho cuales eran y aun así no supe hacer la diferencia entre alguien que esta enamorado y alguien que no lo esta. Y ahora tampoco se si estoy enamorado o confundiendo amistad con amor.

Una era agresiva y ella también lo era en el fondo. Una era inteligente y ella lo era más. Una era valiente y ella no lo era. Una siempre protegía y a ella siempre la protegían.

Sabia que tal vez mis hermanas podrían darme un buen consejo acerca de eso, pero no quiero que sepan la clase de hermano que tienen, uno que se enamora de dos chicas, que las besa a ambas el mismo día y termina lastimándolas. Karin me golpearía y Yuzu mostraría su desaprobación de muchas maneras. Tatsuki también era una buena opción. Ella había sido mi amiga desde la infancia, la había conocido en las clases de karate y siempre me ponía una paliza, me apoyo cuando mi madre murió y hasta ahora me ha apoyado mucho. Sin embargo, yo había lastimado a su mejor amiga y podía apostar a que ella lo sabía. En el momento en el que me acercara a Tatsuki recibiría uno de sus ya famosos golpes. De hecho merezco que ella me golpee para ver si así se me quita lo idiota.

Una era ruda y ella era tierna. Una llamaba mucho la atención con sus gritos y ella llamaba la atención con simplemente sonreír. Una me había besado y ella me había empujado. Una sabe como alegrarme el día y ella lo intenta.

Ambas tenían muy buenas cualidades en su forma de ser. Tienen algo que hace que me sienta atraído por ellas. Me gustaría poder decidirme de una vez por una de las dos, quiero que este problema acabe y ya no lastimarlas más. Necesito dejar de ser un idiota.

Una se protege sola y a ella yo la protejo. Una aun me ama, creo yo, y ella parece ya haberme olvidado.

Renji nos había invitado a Ishida a Chad y a mí para reunirnos. Chad no había podido venir. Era un lugar que no tenía una muy buena fama. Se podía pasar un buen rato jugando al billar, apostando y bebiendo siempre y cuando no te toparas con alguien que quiera pelear por el más mínimo motivo. Hemos venido a este lugar desde hace ya unos meses y debes en cuando uno de los chicos del lugar quiere pelear conmigo porque dice que lo miro feo, pero así es mi mirada, siempre tengo el ceño fruncido y la gente no suele tomarlo como algo bueno, lo toman como si fuera una invitación directa para pelear.

Ishida y yo nos habíamos quedado solos mientras Renji se había desaparecido por ahí; después Ishida se retiro para ir a jugar billar, me pregunto que si no quería ir y yo le dije que no. Si me ponía a jugar billar me concentraría en ello y dejaría de lado el remolino de preguntas que tengo en mi cabeza.

-Se puede oler el humo salir de tu cabeza desde el otro lado de la sala- comento Renji en tono burlón mientras se acercaba. Llego a tomar su asiento anterior -¿Dónde esta Ishida?

-Fue a jugar billar- respondí de forma mecánica.

-¿Podrías dejar de pensar un momento? ¡Diviértete!- exclamo Renji, dándome un empujón leve en el hombro -¿Cómo se supone que se pueda hablar contigo cuando ni siquiera pones atención?

-No hablemos, problema resuelto.

-Eres tan aburrido cuando te pones a pensar- se quejo, lanzando un suspiro. Tomo un trago de su bebida y comenzó a hablar de nuevo-. Acavo de ver a alguien que seguro te interesara saber quien es.

-¿Quién?

-A Orihime- respondió el con rapidez. Rápidamente gire mi vista hacia él. Si Orihime estaba aquí tenia que ir a hablar con ella y esta vez no lo echaría a perder -¿Sabes? No quiero ser de esas personas que andan dando los chismes luego luego pero tienes que saber que ella vino aquí, pero no sola. Grimmjow vino con ella.

La busque con la mirada, sin éxito.

-¿Dónde esta?

Renji también comenzó a buscarla con la mirada, se detuvo e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

-Mejor te digo después.

-¿¡En donde esta!- pregunte, alzando la voz. Lleve mi mirada hacia donde Renji la había detenido, y los vi.

Ninguno parecía estar siendo forzado para besar al otro. Al contrario, parecían estarlo disfrutando. Sentí algo surgir desde mi estomago y avanzar hasta mi garganta como si fuera acido. Automáticamente mis manos se apretaron con fuerza hasta formar unos puños; estaba dispuesto a ir a partirle la cara a Grimmjow. Mi ceño se frunció aun más, mostrando mi enojo. ¿Con quien estaba enojado? ¿Con Grimmjow? ¿Con Orihime?

Lo estaba conmigo.

Una sensación de fuego en mi estomago completo me hiso comprender lo celoso que estaba ahora.

Durante toda la noche me lo había dicho y no lo iba a retirar ahora: Soy un idiota.

Deje mi vaso sobre la barra casi sin delicadeza alguna; estuve apunto de romperlo o estrellarlo sobre el piso. O tal vez en la cara de Grimmjow. Me pase el dorso de la mano por la comisura de los labios y comencé a levantarme de mi silla.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes aun, Ichigo?- gruño Renji con tono desaprobatorio. Seguía con la mirada concentrada en su vaso.

No respondí.

-Es más que evidente que no- remacho Ishida, negando con la cabeza. Acababa de terminar su partida de billar desde hace unos momento al parecer, y se había encargado de no hacer ruido al sentarse atrás de mi.

-¿Entender que?- bramé, dedicándoles serias miradas a ambos-. Soy un idiota, ¡eso ya lo tengo mas que claro! Yo la quiero y…

-¡Las quieres a las dos!- contrataco Renji; esta vez ya me mira a los ojos con enojo-. No puedes estar enamorado de las dos y querer que esperen a que tu te decidas. Tienen que seguir con lo suyo. O bien, te decidías o alguien te ganaba- dijo, tomándome del brazo con fuerza -¿Y sabes que? Ya te ganaron. Alguien…no, Grimmjow, fue mas listo que tu.

Retire su brazo con brusquedad.

-Pero supongo que no hay problema, ¿no, Ichigo? De algo te servirá haber estado enamorado de ambas, porque aun tienes a una esperando por que te decidas.

-No soy el único tonto aquí, Renji- replique, apretando la mandíbula -. Pudiste hacer lo mismo que Grimmjow. Amas a Rukia, ¿no? Pues no te he visto ir a tratar de conquistarla. Podrías estar con ella ahora mismo, pero no, estas aquí diciéndome que yo soy un tonto.

-Podría estarlo, si- respondió Renji, curvando los labios hacia abajo y alzando los hombros en señal de desinterés-. Pero prefiero quedarme como estoy a ser solo un segundo plato, ¿entiendes, o es demasiado para ti?

Comencé a sentirme menos tenso; deje de apretar mis manos y deje que las fuertes sensaciones se fueran calmando. No quería golpear a Renji, por eso me calmaba. Ya había arruinado una amistad, no arruinara otra más.

Ishida permanecía sentado en su silla, observando casi con incredulidad a Renji, quien siempre solía ser quien terminaba siendo callado en las discusiones. Esta vez fue a mi a quien le cerraron la boca.

-Entiendo- respondí sin ganas.

-Si golpeas a Grimmjow, ella te odiara- añadió Ishida.

-Lo se.

Ya entendía a que se refería Ichigo cuando decía que ahora solo me quedaba una opción. Orihime había decidió que estaba mejor enamorada de alguien que no fuera yo, al menos así lo entendía. Había superado cualquier afecto de amor que tuviera hacia mi, prefiriendo tener como compañero a alguien que solo tuviera ojos y sentimientos para ella. Alguien que la supiera amar de la forma que era debida.

Entonces me di cuenta: a una la quiero y a ella la amo.

Orihime ama a Grimmjow. Y Grimmjow seguramente ama a Orihime.

-Eres un idiota- le dije a Renji.

-Lo mismo dice Orihime de ti.

-Amo a Orihime.

-Demasiado tarde para decidirte, ¿no crees?- replico Ishida.

-La voy a recuperar- respondí.

Había necesitado de la ayuda del mandril de Renji. El cabeza de piña que siempre se comportaba como un idiota en momentos serios, excepto en este. También había necesitado de ver como los labios de Orihime eran besados por los de alguien más para comprenderlo. Tuve que pasar por otra holeada de celos. ¿Cómo no lo comprendí cuando vi a Grimmjow a fuera de su casa?

Hare lo posible por volver a enamorarla de nuevo.

Por fin había tomado mi decisión.

Fin.


	11. Chapter 11

**Poison & Wine**

¡Más vale tarde que nunca! Lo se, me tarde demasiado en subir la continuación de este fic.

Gracias a tooodaas las personas que leyeron, a las que dejaron review y a los que leyeron y no dejaron review :D Me alegra ¡mucho! Saber que les gusta mi historia :3

Por ahí alguien me pidió un capitulo desde el punto de vista de Renji. Bueno…. Tendrás que esperar un poco más D: Si. Si habrá un capitulo que sea narrado por nuestro amado mandril :3 3 pero no por ahora, pero no por ahora.

Espero que este capitulo sea de su agrado.

¿Dudas, comentarios, observaciones, quejas? Adelante. Todas son bienvenidas :3

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Grimmjow.**

**"Dijo ella"**

No sabia cuanto tiempo llevaban nuestros labios juntos de esta manera. De la manera que hacen los enamorados. Pero no le daba mucha importancia. Tampoco le daba importancia al hecho de que mis pulmones se habían quedado sin oxigeno momentos atrás, estaba dispuesto a soportar tanto como pudiera. Besos, como este, no se dan todos los días, y menos si se trata de Orihime quien es quien te besa.

Pensé que tal vez había ignorado mi advertencia de no tomar alcohol y que ya se había tomado unas cuantas copas demás mientras no estaba, pero no había vasos en la mesa, al menos no los que estábamos usando mis amigas y yo. Y pensé que esa era la razón por la que me había besado de forma tan repentina y había declarado sus sentimientos por mí.

Puse mis manos sobre sus mejillas y la separe un poco de mi. La observe directamente a los ojos mientras tomaba bocanadas de ojos, escuchando como ella jadeaba por su falta de oxigeno; sentía su ligero aliento a la altura de mi cuello. Corte la distancia entre nosotros para unir mis labios con los de ella una vez más.

De cierta forma, la sensación de mis labios sobre los de ella era embriagante.

No fue hasta que sentí sus uñas hundirse en mi pecho y escuchar como gemía que me separe de ella. No me había dado cuenta de que sostenía con fuerza su cabeza. La fuerza suficiente como para no dejar que ella alejara su rostro.

Entonces me di cuenta…

-Has hecho lo que Ichigo- dije, observándola tomar aire-. Te has enamorado de dos a la vez.

-No- exclamo ella con rudeza, casi interrumpié no me enamore de dos. Dije que estaba enamorada de ti, mas no que estaba enamorada de ambos.

-Nadie jamás diría que esta enamorada de dos personas a la vez.

-Ichigo lo hizo- repuso ella.

-Tú lo has dicho: Ichigo es un idiota. Debió pensársela dos veces, o mas conociéndolo, antes de decir algo como eso. Pero tu…

-No estoy enamorada de ti y de Ichigo- me interrumpió ella con un tono claramente mas rudo de ti.

-Vaya…-exclame formidable resulta escuchar eso- me burle, apartando mis manos de sus mejillas para ponerlas cerca de su cintura, atrayéndola a mi.

Orihime tuvo su momento. Ese en el cual se comportaba de una manera valiente en exceso, como este por ejemplo. Pero note como poco a poco volvía a su antigua una actitud tímida. Pareciera que aun no le cae el saco de lo que acaba de hacer.

Observa mis manos sobre mi cintura como si no supiera que hacer y después a mi. No logra mantenerme la mirada por mucho tiempo. Sonrió de lado, dejando que el ligero sonido de una risa se me escape inconscientemente. Ella me observa con nerviosismo. Ya no sabe que hacer.

Me acerco a su rostro caliente por rubor de sus mejillas, entrecerrando mis ojos para observar los de ella.

-Esta nerviosa.

-No lo estoy.

-Oh, si que lo estos.

-¡Que no lo estoy!

-Pareces un animal asustado.

-Cualquiera lo estaría si los miraras de esa forma- dije ella, nerviosa -.Déjate de juegos, ¿quieres?

Apenas comienzo a divertirme contigo- me queje -, y ya quieres que pare. Prefiero a la Orihime atrevida de hace unos momentos.

-¡No es divertido!- exclamo ella. Note como se ponía cada vez más roja es para ti, pero no para mi. Es como si en cualquier momento fueras a….

La interrumpo, colocando mi pulgar sobre su barbilla. Acerco mi pulgar hasta acariciar levemente sus labios y me acerco a ella para besarla. Comienzo lento. Ella pone resistencia, ni parece querer ponerla, así que poco a poco va subiendo el tono del beso.

Sus finos dedos comienzan a reburujarme el cabello, mientras que yo me llevo mi mano libre a su cintura.

-Vayan a un motel- masculla un chico que paso justo enseguida de nosotros. Se alejó tan pronto como me separe de Orihime para mirarlo.

Dirigí mi mirada a Orihime.

-A mi me parece una buena idea- admití, sonriendo de lado.

-Debes estar bromeando.

-Jamás bromeo con esta clase bromas- de hecho si, pero ella parece pensar que no lo digo en broma.

Orihime me da un leve golpe en el hombro.

-¡Era broma!- exclamo riendo, esquivando otro golpe que iba dirigido a mi hombro é que a estas alturas ya sabrías cuando bromeo y cuando no. ¿Nos vamos?- pregunte, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza en dirección a la puerta.

Desocupe mi lugar en el sillón para dejar que Orihime también salga. Sin más que hacer aquí, comenzamos a caminar en dirección a la puerta. Vale, no me despedí de mis otras amigas, pero no creo que se vayan a enojar; podría asegurar que todas ya tienen a un nuevo acompañante que las entretenga en mi ausencia. Coloco a Orihime por delante de mí, poniendo mis manos sobre su cintura.

-Oh vaya- pienso cuando lo veo

El cabello naranja, acompañado del de cabellos rojos. No cabe duda de que es Ichigo que esta aquí. ¿Orihime ya lo habrá visto? Me pasa una idea por la cabeza, que descarto inmediatamente. No es de mi incumbencia. Dirijo mi mirada nuevamente a Orihime, aun empujándola por la cintura, justo cuando ella ya esta abriendo la puerta. Salimos.

Antes de que se cierre la puerta, logro ver como Ichigo nos observa (o tal vez observa a Orihime) salir. Y la puerta se cierra. Él también noto que lo había visto, pero no tenía la mirada asesina con la que me ha mirado en encuentros anteriores. Shock, es lo único que se me ocurre al ver que la mirada de este no cambio. Enojo. Celos. Muchas cosas más.

-¿Qué miras, Grimmjow?- Orihime me saca de mis pensamientos. No me había dado cuenta de que me había quedado mirando la puerta, como si esperara ver al cabeza de zanahoria salir por ella, queriendo iniciar una pelea.

Coloco mi mirada sobre ella, que me mira con curiosidad. Vuelo a poner la mirada sobre la puerta y después sobre ella. Si así lo quiere ella, por mi bien, pienso. Mis manos aprisionan sus codos antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar y la empujo contra la pared del bar. No voy a decir que lo hice con suavidad, porque estaría mintiendo. Ser suave o amable no es muy de mí. Para asegurarme de que no se pueda mover, coloco una pierna entre las de ella, aun manteniendo mis manos aprisionando sus codos.

-¿Qu- que haces?- le tiembla la voz y se le ha subido el rojo a las mejillas. Sin embargo no trata de liberarse.

Mis manos se dirigen hasta su cuello. Le acaricio levemente el cuello con los pulgares y hago precio sobre el, haciendo que incline su cabeza hacia atrás.

-¿Sabias que Ichigo esta ahí adentro?- pregunte, esbozando una media sonrisa.

-Renji me lo dijo- respondió, encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno.

-¿Por eso quisiste irte?

-Acabo de verlo, apenas. Cuando íbamos saliendo.

-No te despediste de tus amigas.

-¿Y que?- replique. Corte la poca distancia sobre nosotros, estampando mis labios sobre los suyos. Antes fui mas… blando al besarla, ahora

no. Aprieto mis labios contra los de ella. Creo hacerle daño cuando ella gime.

Siento como sus uñas se entierran en mis hombros, en clara señal de que se le ha acabado el oxigeno. La tomo por las caderas y la acerco más a mí. Cuando lo hago, los dientes de Orihime hayan la forma de encontrarse con mi labio inferior, mordiéndolos con fuerza. Duele. Me separo de ella unos cuantos pasos.

-¿Me has mordido?- me paso la mano por el labio dañado.

-Me hacías daño- contesto ella, pasándose los dedos por la boca -. ¿Qué ha sido eso?

-Bueno- digo, deslizando el pulgar por el labio inferior -, así beso yo.

-Antes no me besaste así.

-Antes no tenia ganas de besarte así.

-Parecías animal…

-¿Me lo dice la que me mordió el labio como uno? Que ironía- me burle. Me acerque a ella, colocando mis manos a los lados de su cintura

-Bueno, me estabas haciendo daño- replico, bajando la mirada con timidez.

-Y tú me hiciste daño a mí- le mostré el labio. Detectaba el sabor amargo se sangre salir donde me mordió -. Aunque debo admitir que fue formidable- note que ella me miraba con extrañeza -. ¡Oh vamos! yo sé que te gusto

Me ofrecí a llevarla a casa apenas ella menciono la idea de querer irse en taxi. Orihime intento llamar a Tatsuki, y entonces se entero de que ella había salido de vacaciones con su familia, y entonces se le ocurrió la idea del taxi. Rodé los ojos en cuanto lo menciono y reí con burla. Si yo fuera taxista y alguien como Orihime entrara en mi taxi… bueno.

Me ofreció entrar a su apartamento, preguntándome si quería algo de tomar, cuando la deje en la entrada de su casa. Basto un comentario como: ¿Estas segura de que quieres que entre a tu apartamento? y un alzamiento de cejas para que ella retirara su ofrecimiento. Divertido por su expresión, alzó una mano para tomarla por los cachetes, obligándola a estampar sus labios con los míos. Me aleje de ella y volví a retomar mi camino a casa.

Me quite los zapatos y los calcetines cuando llegue a casa, y los deje caer al piso sin ganas de tener que ir a dejarlos en sus respectivos lugares. Sustituí mi ropa por mi pijama y me tumbe en la cama con cansancio. Sentía como el labio se me había hinchado un poco. Y entonces lo recordé. Ichigo estaba en el mismo lugar que nosotros esta noche. Orihime sabía, por medio de Renji, que Ichigo estaba aquí. Y me beso, sabiendo que él estaba ahí observándonos, probablemente.

Comencé a dudar de sus palabras.

Me he enamorado de ti, dijo ella.

Solo me beso para darle celos a Ichigo, pensé yo.

Fin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Poison & Wine**

Asjfklasjfkasjfas lo se! Lose! Me he tardado demaaaasiaaadoooo tiempo en actualizar, discúlpenme, gomen, lo siento, perdón, sorry, im sorry…. Pero ¡YA REGRESE! Sklfjaskfjask :D y todo gracias a un review de Okiro Benihime, el cual fue MUY halagador :') (Gracias un millón de veces más) y que fue como lo que me impulso a volver a escribir :3

Así que pues espero que les guste este capítulo y espero haber mejorado como escritora :D

Disfruten, los quiero.

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Orihime.**

''**Eres un cliche''**

-Hueles como si una fábrica de perfumes te hubiera explotado- bromeo Grimmjow, arrugando la nariz.

-Qué extraño, porque aquí dice que tiene olor frutal no olor explosión de perfumes - repuse mostrándole el frasco.

-Pues te han engañado, evidentemente.

No respondí, no le empuje, no le golpe. Solamente le rocié perfume en varias partes de su cuerpo y salí corriendo fuera de la tienda mientras él me perseguía. Creo que nunca más me dejarán entrar a esa tienda ni a Grimmjow ni a mí. Casi puedo ver una foto de nuestros rostros en la entrada y en letras grandes y negritas dirá ''Prohibido el paso a estas personas'' Ah, genial.

-¡Lo siento! No fue mi intención- corría tan rápido como mis piernas me lo permitían -. Ve el lado bueno. Oleremos como si una fábrica nos hubiera explotado, ¿no es genial? Cuando la gente nos pregunte: ¿Por qué huelen así?- fingí una diferente voz-, nosotros responderemos porque una fábrica nos explotó, ¿sería una broma excelente no lo crees?

Grimmjow solo me alcanzo porque me quede sin aliento, lo juro, no porque el corra más rápido que yo. Me rodeo la cintura con sus brazos y el cansancio no me permitió hacer un esfuerzo por zafarme. Le dejare ganar por esta vez.

-Y cuando la gente te pregunte porque hueles a miles de perfumes en vez de tener quemaduras y un aspecto horroroso, ¿Qué les dirás?- había desafío en el tono de su voz.

Cuando retiro el agarre de mi cintura, me doble a tomar aire. Cualquier otra persona que me viera pensaría que yo acabo de correr un maratón de cinco kilómetros.

-Diría que- trate de decir pero nuevamente me doble a tomar aire -: que los milagros existen- Ni siquiera a mi me convence mi respuesta.

-Por dios- se quejó Grimmjow rodando los ojos -¿Es lo mejor que pudiste inventar?- se rió.

-¿¡Que!? Es creíble; hay personas a las que las atropellan y terminan si ni un solo hueso roto.

-Pero es muy diferente una explosión a...eso.

-¿Hoy tienes ganas de darme discusión por todo no?

-Todos los días- Grimmjow pareció disfrutar de mencionar la palabra -, las veinticuatro horas del día, los siete días de la semana, tengo ganas de darte discusión.

-Eres un bestia.

-Y tú la persona más extraña que jamás haya conocido.

Sus esfuerzos por hacerme hervir la sangre siempre logran tener un efecto totalmente contrario: término riendo y deseando disfrutar de su compañía por mucho más tiempo.

Hace tanto tiempo, desde que conocí a Tatsuki, no conocía a alguien en quien yo sentía que podía confiar y entregarle mi amistad o, en casos más grandes, mi amor. Grimmjow se lo fue ganando todo tal y como Tatsuki logro hacerlo. Me pregunto qué sería de Grimmjow y de mí si lo hubiera conocido a él antes que a Ichigo, constantemente. Si no hubiera estado enamorada de Ichigo y no hubiera tenido el corazón roto ¿Cómo habría llegado yo a comenzar a tener una amistad con Grimmjow?

De cualquier modo, y aunque suene extraño, agradezco que me hayan roto el corazón esa noche. Si eso jamás hubiera pasado, nunca habría conocido a Grimmjow de la forma que ahora lo conozco y no habría llegado a enamorarme de él genuinamente.

Acerco mi mano a la de Grimmjow y entrelazo mis dedos con los de él, pero él no hace nada.

-Has estado algo extraño hoy- dije- ¿hice algo que te molestara?

Su rostro se tensó y después me apretó la mano.

-No- respondió automáticamente-, solo pensaba.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Tan seguro como que sé que no se podría sobrevivir a una explosión de una fábrica de perfumes.

-Trata de explicarle a la gente cuando te pregunten por que hueles de tal manera.

-Sencillo- rió él- simplemente te apuntare y diré- carraspeo-: está loca de aquí me ha rociado con un perfume que prometía tener un aroma frutal. Sin embargo, resulto ser un engaño porque el aroma de frutas lo tiene tanto como yo de rubio.

-Bastante convincente- admití -. Está bien, me rindo- alce los brazos en alto- . No se puede sobrevivir a una explosión y ya que claramente no eres rubio y en las películas los chicos rubios siempre son los tontos- le saque la lengua y reí.

-Solo en las películas cliché que tú me haces ver- mascullo él.

-La vida está llena de clichés- dije rápidamente-. Además, admite que te gustan esas películas, de otra forma no las mirarías y te quedarías dormido.

-No confundas el gusto con la cortesía, jamás- replico él. Pude notar que se aguantaba una risa -. No me duermo porque sería de mala educación. Puedo ser un bestia, como tú me dices, la mayoría del tiempo, pero tengo mis modales- fingió una voz refinada -: como levantar el meñique cuando bebo o como. Esos son modales- me señalo con el dedo como si quisiera darme una lección.

Solté una sonora carcajada en su cara, justo en el oído, logrando aturdirlo.

-¿Lo ves? Hasta tus eres un cliché con tu… meñique- me burle, levantado el meñique.

Grimmjow gruño, casi divertido, y comenzó a sacudir mi cabeza de un lado a otra y a despeinarme. Después me rodea, con un brazo, el cuello y me aproxima a él. Me encanta ir abrazada a él.

-Me sacaras canas antes de tiempo-se quejó -. Dejando los clichés de lado, ¿para que querías un perfume?- pregunto, arrugando el entrecejo.

-Por el cumpleaños de Momo- respondí -. Hará una pequeña fiesta y pensé que tal vez le gustaría tener un perfume ¿quieres ir? Es unos cuantos días

-Oh, pero claro. Honrare con mi presencia a tu amiga.

Fin.

* * *

Honestamente, mis queridos lectores, ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? :3 sean honestos y saben que se aceptan sugerencias :D

Espero que les haya gustado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Poison & Wine**

**Aviso:**

Lectores míos: les tengo malas noticias: pues mi computadora se descompuso, por lo que no podre actualizar por un tiempo :'(

Maldición justo empezaba a inspirarme y esto me mata la inspiración D:

Prometo que seguiré escribiendo en cuento recupere mi computadora.

A quienes han leído mi fic hasta ahora: gracias :D los quiero.

¡REEEGREEESAAREEE! :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Poison & Wine**

Hola! Si, lo se: tarde demasiado para actualizar, pero es que estuve ocupada con los exámenes finales, ensayos del jazz, fui a México, muchas cosas.

Pero aquí me tienen devuelta y de vacaciones :D Unas muy, muy, muuuy largas vacaciones ajfksljafkja 3 meses de vacaciones para ser exactas ;D

Y pues bueno, espero y no decepcionarlas con el capítulo de hoy. Ojala que les guste y todo eso :D

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Ichigo.**

**''Idiota''**

Mi hermana, Karin, siempre me ha dicho_ idiota_. Hoy por la mañana cuando vino a despertarme, lo hizo de nuevo, pero la diferencia de esta vez a las anteriores es que, por primera vez en mi vida, no lo sentí como el saludo habitual de Karin; esta vez realmente me sentí como un idiota. También papá suele llamarme idiota…

Y es que realmente merezco que me llamen así últimamente.

Pero la persona que debería llamarme idiota aun no lo hace, aunque sé que seguro lo piensa. Quizá es lo primero que piensa cuando se despierta y se mira al espejo, o cuando esta desayunando…tal vez ahora mismo esté pensando que lo soy y, probablemente, también lo piense antes de dormir...

Pero la persona que debería llamarme idiota aun no lo hace, aunque sé que seguro lo piensa. Quizá es lo primero que piensa cuando se despierta y se mira al espejo, o cuando esta desayunando…tal vez ahora mismo esté pensando que lo soy y, probablemente, también lo piense antes de dormir...

''No, idiota, ella ya ni siquiera debe pensar en ti. Porque su felicidad siempre es más grande que cualquier cosa que la lastime''

Dolía saber que era así, pero ¿Quién soy yo para sentir dolor cuando lo mismo les he causado a dos personas importantes?

-Oye, idiota ¿te quedaras todo el día tratando de imitar a la Bella Durmiente o te levantaras y harás algo productivo?- Karin, lanzándome una mirada severa desde el umbral de la puerta, no tardo en lanzarme una almohada.

Solo que ella no sabía que yo ya llevaba demasiado tiempo despierto. Tenía un dolor punzante que me taladraba la cabeza, el estómago revuelto y a punto de explotar, los ojos seguramente hinchados y rojos y la garganta la sentía áspera y seca, y aquel almohadazo, que fue a parar directo en mi cabeza, fue casi igual al impacto que tendría si me tirara de cabeza desde el techo de mi casa.

Estaba enfrentado la _cruda_ realidad, literalmente cruda, demasiado.

Como mi primera señal de estar despierto, tome la almohada que Karin lanzo y la tire al piso a la vez que apartaba las cobijas con los pies. Cuando me senté en la cama, note que Karin me miraba con disgusto.

-Si tuviera ese aspecto no me atrevería a salir de casa. Pareces vagabundo y tienes un aspecto terrible- observo escudriñándome de pies a cabeza y de brazos cruzados.

-¿El aspecto de un idiota, será?- pregunte. Sabía que la respuesta era si en cuanto Karin hizo una mueca y levanto las cejas, aquel gesto hizo parecer que la respuesta obvia era sí. Esperaba que lo dijera con sus propias palabras, pero lo único que dijo fue:

-Alguien te espera en la puerta.

Se dio media vuelta y se fue escaleras abajo antes de que pudiera decir nada. Dos voces distintas llegaban a mis odios demasiado tenues y amortiguadas por la lejanía, y cuando baje las escaleras descubrí de quienes se trataban: Yuzu y… Rukia.

Ambas sentadas en el salón de la sala, riendo. La risa de Rukia se apagó tan rápido como me vio y su mirada cambio de tenerme lastima a mostrar disgusto. Yuzu miro a donde Rukia y ella, a diferencia de todos, no me miro con una mueca; me sonrió mientras se levantaba del sillón y me ofrecía su lugar, justo enfrente de Rukia. Me senté y Yuzu se fue sin decir nada, tan solo intercambiando miradas entre Rukia y yo.

En el silencio que se produjo al cerrarse la puerta del cuarto de mis hermanas Rukia suspiro, cruzándose de brazos y piernas. Tenía el aspecto de un depredador reteniéndose a matar a mordidas y zarpazos a su pobre y débil víctima. La situación la convertía a ella en el depredador sanguíneo y siempre listo para abalanzarse y matar, y mi aspecto y estado de salud me convertían a mí en la inútil victima que se atrevió a cruzarse en su camino en un mal momento, en un mal día. Solo que Rukia no utilizo los puños para herirme, utilizo las palabras.

-Cobarde, pensé que eras más valiente que ello- gruño Rukia con los dientes apretados y descruzando los brazos-. Patético, tengo que decir.

-¿De que estas hablando?

-¿De verdad tienes que emborracharte tanto para poder decir la verdad de la manera más tonta y cobarde que hay? Por teléfono. ¿Desde cuándo temes a decir las cosas de frente?

Ah, entonces eso y muchas cosas más pasaron mientras yo estaba borracho bajo la apuesta que Renji me hizo hacerle. Un reto que en el momento me pareció una buena idea, pero ahora era estúpida: beber y beber hasta ver quien caía primero.

Cada vez me comportaba más como un idiota, y después lo olvida. No, seguramente ya me comportaba como un idiota desde antes y no me daba cuenta.

Abrí la boca y tuve la sensación de tener una lija dentro de la garganta, rascando con más intensidad cada vez que pronunciara o hiciera cualquier sonido. Y en vez de que las palabras salieran de mi boca, fue un quejido de dolor lo único que pude hacer antes de volver a cerrar la boca. Últimamente lo mejor que podía hacer era mantener la boca bien cerrada; la gente salía lastimada cada vez que decía cualquier cosa.

-Vine aquí porque quiero que me digas lo que me dijiste ayer por teléfono. Aquí. Cara a cara.

Ni siquiera recordaba nada, menos haberle hablando.

-Estaba ebrio, por Dios- me queje, aunque tan pronto como lo hice, quise dar mi mejor explicarme mejor -. No recuerdo nada de ayer, lo siento.

-Me dijiste la verdad- espeto Rukia con rudeza-. No es algo que tengas que recordar, simplemente está ahí.

Y entonces comprendí a que se refería. Me vi a mi mismo en mi mente, tomando un teléfono y marcando su número para decirle con voz ebria y distorsionada la verdad. Fue más fácil entonces, porque tenía el efecto de fuerza y confianza que daba el alcohol, pero ahora que estaba en mis cinco sentidos no podía hacerlo. Por alguna razón los borrachos dicen la verdad cuando están ebrios, porque saben que de no ser así, jamás tendrán el coraje para hacerlo, el cual era mi caso.

-No puedo.

-Sí, si puedes.

-Pero no quiero hacerlo.

-Me lo merezco, ¿no crees, Ichigo?- su voz se quebró, pero no lloro. De hecho no recordaba haber visto a Rukia llorar frente a mí nunca-. Después de todo lo que paso, lo merezco.

-Rukia…

-¡Deja de ser tan débil y tan solo dilo!- grito con desesperación. El rostro fue tornándose rojo y sus dedos estaban blancos por la presión tan fuerte que hacía en sus puños. Por un momento pensé que me golpearía; no sería una cachetada, aquello seria menos de lo que merezco sentir de dolor, y Rukia, tanto como yo, lo sabía, pero no lo hizo. Respiro hondo, aflojo los hombros y con voz más baja y tranquila pidió:- Dilo.

-Descubrí…me he dado cuenta- me corregí – de que a quien quiero es a….Orihime. La amo- me puse de pie. De pronto me sentía incapaz de estar cara a cara con Rukia.

Justo ahora estaba haciendo lo que mejor podía hacer últimamente: herir a las personas con mis palabras.

-Y a ti te quiero como a una amiga. ¡Qué diablos! Te quiero como su fueras mi hermana. Casi te comportas como una. Contigo no tengo la necesidad de protegerte, porque tú puedes hacerlo sola y a veces eres tu quien me protege a mí, pero es como si fuéramos hermanos. Y con Orihime…

-De acuerdo- Rukia tenía la cabeza gacha cuando volteé a verla y se estaba pasando el dorso de la mano por la nariz mientras la otra se encargaba de restregarle los ojos-. Escuche todo lo que necesitaba- se sorbió la nariz y dijo:- Gracias, pero ahora es mi turno de decirte a ti la verdad, grandísimo idiota.

La inminente amenaza comenzaba a tener su efecto en mí mucho antes de que me lo advirtiera. Rukia sabia utilizar las palabras tan bien como si toda la conversación estuviera yendo tal y como ella la había planeado, sobre todo para decir la verdad.

-No mereces a Orihime. A ninguna de las dos de hecho, pero mucho menos a ella. –Pronuncio con demasiada determinación-. Durante años yo nunca supe que ella estaba enamorada de ti, pero debí notarlo, porque siempre, Ichigo, siempre- recalco en voz alta- que pasabas por su lugar ella sonreía, y cuando la saludabas y pronunciabas su nombre, sus ojos brillaban y parecía perdida entonces. Pero yo no lo note, o no lo quise admitir, no lo sé, pero tú eras tan tonto que seguramente solo pensabas que se trataba de la Orihime de siempre que era amable y le sonreía a todos porque…

Se detuvo, apretando los labios como obligando a las palabras que quería decir a mantenerse en dentro de su garganta. Durante un momento todo su cuerpo se puso tenso y agarroto las manos, de nuevo con la amenaza de formarse en duros puños y estrellarse contra mi cara

-Porque soy tan tonto que no me daba cuenta- le proporcione, sorprendiéndome a mí mismo de haberlo hecho. Rukia se calmó entonces, casi aliviada de que no haya tenido que ser ella quien lo dijera y que yo lo hubiera admitido.

-Algo peor que un tonto- corrigió y se puso de pie. –Me dijiste lo que tenías que decirme y yo a ti lo que quería decirte así que me voy. Y ni te molestes en querer abrirme la puerta, quédate ahí- añadió en cuanto di un paso para acompañarla a la puerta. Junto al umbral de la puerta, Rukia se volvió y dijo: -. Respeto tu decisión, por cierto.

Abandono la casa sin despedirse, con expresión mas tranquila, mucho antes de que pudiera preguntarle si las cosas quedarían bien entre nosotros.

Tal vez ahora no merecía a Orihime, pero haría lo que fuera por poder merecerla. De momento era la promesa que me había hecho a mí mismo.

Horas más tarde, de pie frente a un par de puertas metálicas semiabiertas, supe que tal vez no debería haber asistido a la fiesta de Momo. Escuchaba la voz de Orihime y su risa, y pensé en que lo único que lograría si entraba seria arruinarle el momento a todos y más a Momo. Rukia también estaba ahí. Rukia y Orihime estaban en el mismo lugar. Y Grimmjow también estaría ahí, junto con Orihime.

Me ordene a mí mismo seguir adelante y caminar hasta donde estaba Orihime para pedirle que habláramos, y hacerlo bien esta vez. Sin embargo, era más fácil darme órdenes que acatarlas.

-Se llama puerta, Ichigo, y se supone que debes cruzarla en vez de observarla- Tatsuki apareció de la nada. Hizo su saludo habitual de golpearme en el hombro, y me sorprendió que hubiera sido tan dulce, tomando en cuenta que había lastimado a su mejor amiga.

Inconscientemente le sonreí cuando me di cuenta de que Tatsuki seguía siendo la misma Tatsuki de siempre. No había nada en su rostro ni en su presencia que me hiciera sentir como un enemigo local.

-Es mi nuevo hobbies. Debería quedarme aquí el resto del día a observar su… estructura.

-O podrías entrar y olvidarte de un futuro como forjador de puertas.

-Mejor no. Las cosas se podrían poner raras si entro.

-Por el amor de…- dejo el resto de la frase al aire, se colocó la toalla al hombro y comenzó a empujarme para entrar. Para ser sincero, no puse mucha resistencia -. Tienes el regalo, traes puesto el traje de baño, no me importa que pase, viniste a la fiesta y no te iras sin antes haber entrado.

Deje que me empujara al menos hasta unos cuantos metros antes de estar a la vista de todos.

Oculto tras la cobertura que las palmeras me ofrecían, observe a todos y todo. Flanqueando a la picana habían colocado sillas de playa, en una de las orillas había un tobogán pequeño y en la parte que más alejaba me quedaba, estaba colocada la mesa de regalos de Momo, quien estaba junto a una mesa sirviéndose una bebida. Cerca de ahí estaba Orihime…con Grimmjow. En ese momento supe que sería imposible hablar con ella.

-¿Piensas observar ahora los arboles? ¡Anda, camina!- ordeno Tatsuki, dándome un último empujón que me saco del escondite de las palmeras a trompicones. Camino hasta mí y puso su mano sobre mi hombro la fiesta.

-Si…claro.

FIN.

* * *

Honestamente, ¿Qué creen que le haga falta a mi forma de escribir? Me gustaría mejorar, pero aún no sé qué me falta :/ asklfajskl

Espero que les haga gustado este capítulo :D


	15. Chapter 15

**Poison & Wine**

Holaaaaa!:D Ya que me he tardado demasiado en publicar la última vez, hare lo posible por comenzar a subir capítulos mucho más rápido. Se los debo, ya que las he dejado mucho tiempo clavadas. Pondré a trabajar todas las tuercas de mi cerebro :)

Les dejo este capítulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho y déjenme sus reviews con sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, etc. Todos son bienvenidos 3

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Ichigo**

** ''** **¿Para que necesitas que alguien más te lo diga?''**

Orihime estaba de pie de espaldas a la piscina, frente a la mesa de las bebidas mientras volvía a rellenar su vaso de lo que estoy seguro no sería alcohol, ella lo detesta tanto como probablemente lo haga conmigo. Podía verle el perfil del cuerpo y del rostro.

Y estaba sola.

Durante un instante mínimo en el que desvié la mirada de ellos, Grimmjow camino lejos de mi visión antes de que volviera a verlos. Para entonces ellos, como todos los demás, ya sabían que contaban con mi presencia. No sabía aun si desde mi llegada las cosas se habían puesto incomodas para los demás tanto como lo eran para mí.

Pero eso ya no importaba, porque ahora mismo caminaba directo hacia Orihime de forma automática, y para cuando pensé en retroceder ella me vio y supe que era tarde para irme de ahí. Levante las manos en señal de rendición y me acerque más a ella con la cabeza gacha.

-No vine a molestarte, lo prometo- dije cuando la vi apretar el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos; no sabía si era por enojo o por algo más -. Quiero pedirte algo. Seré breve.

-De acuerdo- respondió con desconfianza -, pero si Grimmjow te ve aquí estoy segura de que….

-¿Podrías decirme en voz alta y clara que soy un idiota?

-¿Cómo?

-Todo mundo me lo dice últimamente, menos tú, que deberías ser la primera en el día en llamarme así. Lo merezco.

-Bueno si, pero…uh- bacilo durante un momento y dejo la bebida sobre la mesa. Jugo, tan solo era jugo -. ¿No crees que es algo raro que vengas aquí y me pidas que te lo diga? ¿No debería ser algo más…espontaneo?

¿Por qué no se veía tan enojada? Era tan simple como que solo me dijera idiota y me iría lejos de ella, solo mientras pensaba en cómo recuperarla. Pero una vez que pensé en alejarme de la cercanía poca cercanía que compartía ahora con Orihime casi pude sentir un ardor extendiéndose por todo mi pecho. La verdad es que ahora me gustaba estar cerca de ella.

Justo ahora me sentía aliviado de que Orihime tuviera facilidad para perdonas a las personas que no merecen ser perdonadas; eso me daba esperanza.

-He tomado una decisión hace poco, pero ya era demasiado tarde para entonces- ni siquiera tenía idea de porque me encontraba diciéndole eso-. Y espero algún día poder lograr que me perdones y dejes de odiarme, y entonces tener la oportunidad de que tal vez tu….

Calle.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Nuevamente estaba dejando atrás lo que era importante, y sabía a donde me llevaría esto: todo terminaría arruinado. De hecho ¿Cómo podían las cosas empeorar en mi situación?

Orihime resoplo, negando con la cabeza.

-Si todo mundo ya te ha llamado idiota hasta ahora, ¿para que necesitas que alguien más te lo diga?- dijo con voz lastimera. Me estaba teniendo lastima-. Quizá, solo quizá, te llamaría así si, aun a pesar de que todos te lo dicen, siguieras siendo uno. Pero algo me dice que tú ya lo tienes bastante claro, ¿verdad?

-No tienes por qué ser tan amable. Solo tienes que decirme idiota y es todo.

Se rio, levemente, pero lo hizo. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Tengo que irme.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó sin prisas.

Al menos esta vez no había arruinado totalmente las cosas, ni tampoco habían quedado arregladas por completo. No sabía, de hecho, como podría describir lo que acababa de pasar porque no lograba entender porque no estaba enojada. Tatsuki tampoco debió de comportarse tan bien.

Todo mundo me trataba mejor de lo que yo me trataba a mí mismo.

FIN.

* * *

Lo se! D: fue corto, pero comenzare a actualizar mas rápido, eso lo compensa ¿no? askfakljfa

Tendré actualizaciones mas rapidas.

Hubo un muy ligero IH, casi nada importante ajajjaa :C no puedo poner nada tan aca tan rapido xD


	16. Chapter 16

**Poison & Wine**

Holaaaaa!:D Ya que me he tardado demasiado en publicar la última vez, hare lo posible por comenzar a subir capítulos mucho más rápido. Se los debo, ya que las he dejado mucho tiempo clavadas. Pondré a trabajar todas las tuercas de mi cerebro :)

Les dejo este capítulo, espero y lo disfruten mucho y déjenme sus reviews con sugerencias, comentarios, criticas, etc. Todos son bienvenidos 3

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Ichigo**

** ''** **¿Para que necesitas que alguien más te lo diga?''**

Orihime estaba de pie de espaldas a la piscina, frente a la mesa de las bebidas mientras volvía a rellenar su vaso de lo que estoy seguro no sería alcohol, ella lo detesta tanto como probablemente lo haga conmigo. Podía verle el perfil del cuerpo y del rostro.

Y estaba sola.

Durante un instante mínimo en el que desvié la mirada de ellos, Grimmjow camino lejos de mi visión antes de que volviera a verlos. Para entonces ellos, como todos los demás, ya sabían que contaban con mi presencia. No sabía aun si desde mi llegada las cosas se habían puesto incomodas para los demás tanto como lo eran para mí.

Pero eso ya no importaba, porque ahora mismo caminaba directo hacia Orihime de forma automática, y para cuando pensé en retroceder ella me vio y supe que era tarde para irme de ahí. Levante las manos en señal de rendición y me acerque más a ella con la cabeza gacha.

-No vine a molestarte, lo prometo- dije cuando la vi apretar el vaso que sostenía entre sus manos; no sabía si era por enojo o por algo más -. Quiero pedirte algo. Seré breve.

-De acuerdo- respondió con desconfianza -, pero si Grimmjow te ve aquí estoy segura de que….

-¿Podrías decirme en voz alta y clara que soy un idiota?

-¿Cómo?

-Todo mundo me lo dice últimamente, menos tú, que deberías ser la primera en el día en llamarme así. Lo merezco.

-Bueno si, pero…uh- bacilo durante un momento y dejo la bebida sobre la mesa. Jugo, tan solo era jugo -. ¿No crees que es algo raro que vengas aquí y me pidas que te lo diga? ¿No debería ser algo más…espontaneo?

¿Por qué no se veía tan enojada? Era tan simple como que solo me dijera idiota y me iría lejos de ella, solo mientras pensaba en cómo recuperarla. Pero una vez que pensé en alejarme de la cercanía poca cercanía que compartía ahora con Orihime casi pude sentir un ardor extendiéndose por todo mi pecho. La verdad es que ahora me gustaba estar cerca de ella.

Justo ahora me sentía aliviado de que Orihime tuviera facilidad para perdonas a las personas que no merecen ser perdonadas; eso me daba esperanza.

-He tomado una decisión hace poco, pero ya era demasiado tarde para entonces- ni siquiera tenía idea de porque me encontraba diciéndole eso-. Y espero algún día poder lograr que me perdones y dejes de odiarme, y entonces tener la oportunidad de que tal vez tu….

Calle.

Idiota, idiota, idiota. Nuevamente estaba dejando atrás lo que era importante, y sabía a donde me llevaría esto: todo terminaría arruinado. De hecho ¿Cómo podían las cosas empeorar en mi situación?

Orihime resoplo, negando con la cabeza.

-Si todo mundo ya te ha llamado idiota hasta ahora, ¿para que necesitas que alguien más te lo diga?- dijo con voz lastimera. Me estaba teniendo lastima-. Quizá, solo quizá, te llamaría así si, aun a pesar de que todos te lo dicen, siguieras siendo uno. Pero algo me dice que tú ya lo tienes bastante claro, ¿verdad?

-No tienes por qué ser tan amable. Solo tienes que decirme idiota y es todo.

Se rio, levemente, pero lo hizo. ¿Por qué lo hacía?

-Tengo que irme.

Dio media vuelta y se alejó sin prisas.

Al menos esta vez no había arruinado totalmente las cosas, ni tampoco habían quedado arregladas por completo. No sabía, de hecho, como podría describir lo que acababa de pasar porque no lograba entender porque no estaba enojada. Tatsuki tampoco debió de comportarse tan bien.

Todo mundo me trataba mejor de lo que yo me trataba a mí mismo.

FIN.

* * *

Lo se! D: fue corto, pero comenzare a actualizar mas rápido, eso lo compensa ¿no? askfakljfa

Tendré actualizaciones mas rapidas.

Hubo un muy ligero IH, casi nada importante ajajjaa :C no puedo poner nada tan aca tan rapido xD


	17. Chapter 17

**Poison & Wine**

Ah, dios :') quiero llorar. Parece que finalmente llego la inspiración a mi *O* y pienso exprimirla para escribir tantos capítulos como me sean posibles 3

Yo sé que ya quieren IH, lo se :C yo igual ya quiero. Y creo que ya se acerca, cha cha cha chaaaaaan ansflajfklajfs :3 cántenlo, es lo que le dará el efecto dramático :C

Gracias a quienes han leído y dejado reviews :D cualquier cosa díganmela, las tomare en cuenta ;)

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Grimmjow.**

**''La Bella y la Bestia''**

Antes de dormir a los niños pequeños siempre les cuentan historias, esas que son lindas y tienen finales felices, con lindas princesas y valientes caballeros que acuden a su rescate o de los tesoros que escondieron los piratas bajo tierra de forma egoísta para que nadie más los encontrara. Y la vida es perfecta de forma que el bien siempre logra patearle el trasero al mal y los buenos consiguen todo lo que se proponen, porque aun su inocencia es tanta que no soportarían escuchar las historias _reales_. Esas donde gente como yo o como ellos no siempre lo consigue todo, en las que no siempre existe el amor infinito e incondicional, ni las familias unidas.

Mi historia nadie la conoce, ni siquiera Orihime. Ella es delicada como un pétalo de una flor, y yo…yo sería más como el acero en cuanto a la delicadeza, y una historia como la mía podría hacer que Orihime se asustara y huyera de mi como si yo fuera el dragón lanza fuego que la mantiene cautiva y asustada en una torre en los límites donde ningún hombre, por más valentía que tenga, se atreve a cruzar.

Si a nuestra historia pudiéramos relacionarla, entonces la nuestra sería más o menos la de La Bella y la Bestia, pero sin un final feliz ni tampoco una maldición, tan solo los golpes de realidad de la vida.

Literalmente, los golpes.

No hacía más de tres días que había llegado a casa de Orihime después de haber sido merecidamente golpeado una y otra vez. Aun tenía las marcas de sus nudillos, el dolor constante de sus puntapiés en el estómago y las heridas frágiles que sangran con cada movimiento brusco que hago, y quiero que se queden por mucho, mucho tiempo. Mis dolores que me recordarían todas las mentiras, el engaño que cometí y los errores de que vienen conmigo desde siempre.

¿Cuántas mentiras más podría haberle dicho a Orihime de no ser porque ella simplemente decido asentir y callar? ¿Y cómo me atrevía a mirarla y besarla siendo la persona que soy? Normalmente no me sentía mal por mentirle tanto a la gente, pero cuando en mi cama por la noche me retorcía con impaciencia, pensé en que ella no se lo merecía.

Nací gracias a una mentira, lo que me convierte a mí en un mentiroso natural y nato; mi madre conoció a un hombre rico de buena familia y se enamoró de la buena vida y seguridad que el dinero de aquel hombre le podía ofrecer. Un día él le dijo que no se sentía interesado en ella de forma romántica, le agradaba como su mejor amiga, pero ser su mejor amiga no le daría a mi madre el dinero que él tenía, por lo que en una noche ella tomo ventaja de la poca experiencia y resistencia que él tenía hacia el alcohol, que meses después termino, según la declaración de mi madre, en un embarazo fruto de la violación.

La familia de mi padre tenía una reputación que cuidar de una muchacha amante de las fiestas y de poco confiar, por lo que se decidió que debían casarse y aprender a amarse no como amigos, como marido y mujer. Cuando fui lo suficientemente grande para poder caminar y comer solo, mamá nos abandonó a mí y a mi padre con las manos repletas del dinero suficiente para terminar de hundir su vida en alcohol y drogas. Fue tanto el amor que mi padre llego a sentir por ella, adornado además del sentimiento de ''arruinar'' la vida de su mejor amiga, que la dejo ir para que ella pudiera ser feliz, casarse y que consiguiera con otro hombre lo que no pudo tener con él, que de hecho ya había conseguido y él no sabía.

-Hay un hombre haya afuera esperando por ella- me había dicho él cuando tras una semana mi madre nunca volvió -, uno que fue hecho para amarla y darle el respeto que yo le tuve cuando la…embarace –jamás utilizo la palabra ''violar'' frente a mí; él no sabía que yo conocía la verdadera historia -. No podía pedirle que se quedara conmigo, no así. No era correcto. Fue todo mi culpa y estoy seguro que es mejor que ella vaya en busca de su propia felicidad, así tenga que dejarme a mí solo.

El pobre hombre era un idiota enamorado. Que inútil. ¡Que ciego que era! Tanto amor y auto culpa me resultaban repugnantes como sentimientos en una personas. Supe entonces que yo jamás seria como él, de sentimientos casi procedentes de una verdadera –falsa- historia de amor que tanto fascinaban a las mujeres, y que jamás permitiría que un sentimiento fuera más grande que yo ni me hiciera tan ciego como lo era él. Tontos sentimientos, son peor que la verdadera ceguera que te obliga a utilizar lentes. Aun utilizando lentes nadie es jamás capaz de ver con ojos que no sean de sentimiento.

Que era huérfano, que había huido de casa, que había escapado de mi país natal por haber cometido crímenes imperdonables, que había embarazado a una chica y había decidido huir para comenzar de nuevo, que vivía con una padilla peligrosa de la ciudad. Todas….todas eran historias que cuenta la gente de mí. Ninguna era real. En cambio mi historia era tan sencilla que decepcionaría las lenguas que contaron mis _maravillosas aventuras_.

Con la mayoría de edad ya cumplida, decidí que era hora de independizarme. Tenía las maletas listas y la mochila al hombro, apunto de pasar el umbral de la puerta, cuando mi padre se plantó frente a mí y me dijo que la única manera de dejarme ir aun tan _joven _era si le permitía mandarme dinero para pagar mis estudios, libros y comida. Yo quería buscar un trabajo y ganar mi propio dinero, pero papá me quería enfocado en mis estudios, y a cambio yo le dije que solo aceptaría aquello si jamás se metía en mi vida personal, que se tan solo se limitara a pagarme la escuela y libros.

A partir de ahí comienza la parte en la que mi parecido con las costumbres de mi madre se hace evidente. Probé el alcohol y me gusto. Fume por primera vez y desee seguir haciéndolo. Iba a fiestas de sol a sol y prometí asistir siempre. Tenía peleas y seguía provocando – o me provocaban- a la gente para pelear siempre una vez más, a veces hasta por diversión. En la escuela utilizaba el interés de las chicas por mí para sacarles las respuestas de los exámenes. Besaba a cuantas mujeres quisiera, incluso las tocaba y siempre lo volvía a hacer.

Estaba ahora metido en situaciones turbias de las que no podría salir tan fácil.

Orihime.

Antes de ella nunca nadie había curado mis heridas ni sentido avergonzado por mi pasado incontrolado, del cual parte del aún no se quedaba totalmente atrás. Lo cual no era justo porque si algún día alguien la lastimara….

_Si algún día alguien la lastimara._

Me sentí sumergir en una tina de hielo y perder ahí el aliento, y un golpe seco y directo al pecho que se extendió en un escalofrió por toda mi espalda. Antes no me había puesto a pensar en el riesgo que ella podría correr de ser vista conmigo en el momento equivocada por las personas incorrectas y que me tengan rencor. Como en las historias, algún día alguien podría utilizar y aprovecharse de la fragilidad de ella para, de alguna manera, hacerme desear jamás haberme metido en problemas con ciertas personas, que igual podría resultar en un cuadro donde ambos terminemos heridos físicamente. Y yo no podría curar sus heridas como ella curo las mías, porque yo nunca he tenido que curar ni cuidad de nadie.

Tengo facilidad para lastimar a la gente… y engañarla, como hice tan solo unas cuantas noches atrás, aquella misma vez que llegue en malas condiciones a su casa.

No todo había sido culpa de mi exceso con la bebida. El alcohol jamás se me había acercado al oído y dicho que apostara –con lo que me sobraba del dinero que me mandaba mi padre- y perdiera para quedar endeudado con las personas incorrectas. No había hecho aparecer un par de brazos que tomaran los míos y me obligaran a golpear a quienes golpeaban en grupo y por gusto. Ni me había sugerido besar a la novia del chico cuyo grupo me golpeo para provocarlo y darle a entender que obtenía lo que quería por encima de él. No me había obligado a engañarla.

El alcohol me desorientaba y nublaba la vista, pero no me hacía un imbécil.

¿Y desde cuando el sentimiento de culpa estaba a punto de ser más grande que yo? Desde que la bese manchando su rostro con mi sangre y por un momento pensé que yo la había hecho sangrar a ella y fui consciente del peligro que ella corría peligro estando conmigo. Desde que comencé a pensar en ella como la Bella y en mí como la Bestia- que de hecho ella me había llamado así algún par de veces- a la que todos temían menos ella, que tiene un corazón de sentimientos enormes ¿Cómo un corazón así cabe en una persona más pequeña que yo?

Todos estos pensamientos, que tres días después cuando los pensamientos repentinos fueron intercambiados por otra oleada de golpes y patadas, resultaron nada. Otra advertencia. ¿Por qué no logran entender que, aun si me golpean, el dinero que les debía seguirá sin aparecer?

Orihime, en cuanto me vio, pareció enojada, pero no conmigo.

-¡Deben parar de golpearte!- tenía el rostro rojo y su mano sobre mi mejilla herida -. ¿Quiénes se creen que son esos…?- crispo los labios.

No pude evitar reírme.

-No vas a decirlo- asegure, retire su mano de mi rostro -. Y aunque fueras a hacerlo, no te dejaría, eso es muy de _bestias_.

Últimamente era más amable. En el recreo me llevaba el almuerzo, y siempre incluía mi jugo favorito. Me besaba ahora con suavidad en mis moretones del rostro. Y, si de alguna manera, se enteraba que tenía tareas pendientes ella me ayudaba en recreo y en sus ratos de descanso en el trabajo, como ahora.

Rangiku me observaba como halcón mientras Orihime revisaba mi tarea.

-Por Dios, Rangiku. ¿Por qué no me tomas una foto? Durará más tiempo y así podrás verme la cara destrozada cada que quieras reír…

Se lo tomo demasiado literal. Sin dudar, saco su celular, apuntó la cámara hacia mí y tomo la foto. Todo apenas le mencione la palabra _foto_. La mujer me odia, lo sé, no sé porque, pero así como Orihime dedicaba su tiempo libre a ayudarme, Rangiku lo utilizaba para odiarme.

-Gracias por la idea- dijo, observando su recién captada foto con una sonrisa -. Se la mandare a todos mis contactos. Harás felices a muchas personas.

-Solo a las psicópatas como tú-masculle.

-Rangiku- Orihime venía a mi rescate, de nuevo. ¿Por qué ella cree que necesito ayuda?-, deja de molestar a Grimmjow. Y, por favor, no le mandes esa foto a nadie.

La mujer pareció sucumbir al tono dulce de Orihime y guardo su celular.

-Solo porque me lo has pedido.

-Puedo defenderme solo, Orihime- le replique, repentinamente molesto. Puedo hacerlo solo, no necesito a nadie para que me proteja. Ella sí, porque está conmigo, pero yo no, nunca de hacerlo.

-Bueno, pues claro que sí. Es que yo…

Estaba tomando una decisión ahora…

-¿Qué te hace pensar que necesito tu ayuda para defenderme?- que no sé si me dolería o no… todo lo contrario. Tengo que irme-, pero valdría la pena llevarla a cabo.

-¡Espera!- me grito Orihime cuando estaba en el umbral de la puerta -, pero aun no terminamos tu tarea.

Tenía que hacerlo, llevarlo a cabo, antes de que su cara terminara como la mía.

-No soy como tú, ¿de acuerdo?- utilice un tono enojado y evite mirar a Rangiku, quien parecía a punto de saltarme encima -.Tú haces tus tareas, yo no. Yo obligo a los tontos a que me la hagan.

Orihime se levantó de la silla, parecía dolida. _Perdóname._ Y Rangiku dio un paso adelante para tomarla del brazo, deteniéndola.

-Que idiota eres- siseo Rangiku con la rabia mezclada con el asco.

-Sí, claro- era más que eso, era…-. Bestia. Prefiero que la gente utilice ese término en mí.

-Grimmjow…- escuche la voz entrecortada de Orihime, por las ganas de llorar, un momento antes de que la puerta se cerrara a mi espalda.

Perdóname, pero es lo mejor para los dos. Sobre todo para mí. No estoy hecho para estas cosas a las que tú acostumbras, ni a las que nadie de la escuela. Soy diferente a ellos, me encanta lo que a ellos apenas les agrada. No me gusta el amor, me gusta la diversión. Mi decisión estaba hecha.

Voy a obligarla a alejarse de mí.

FIN.

* * *

¿Les ha gustado? :3 lskfjklasfja espero que sí.

Me gustó mucho escribir este capítulo, y espero que a ustedes les guste tanto haberlo leído como a mi haberlo escrito 3

Acepto sugerencias, criticas, todo :) dejen sus reviews con sus opiniones :D


	18. Chapter 18

**Poison & Wine**

Hoooliiiiiis :3 skjfsaklfjas me he dado cuenta de que hace mucho no hago un capitulo desde la perspectiva de Rukia, ni de Renji. Por lo tanto, el capítulo de hoy va narrado por Rukia.

**¡QUE NO CUNDA EL PANICO!**

**NO** habrá ninguna escena IchiRuki. Pueden leer el capítulo completamente en paz y sin tener que estar así muy al pendiente de tener que taparse los ojos o saltearse un párrafo.

Eeeeen fin, les dejo el capítulo y espero que sea de su agrado.

Por ahí alguien (nypsy, que siempre me dejas reviews, muchas gracias, let me love you3) me dio el consejo del saltar tiempo, cosa que comenzare a hacer mucho para poder avanzar más rápido. Lo tenía pensado, pero estaba preocupada de que las fuera a reburujar y lo descarte, y como ahora llego como sugerencia, lo hare. Gracias por el consejooooo 3

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Rukia.**

**''Estúpido corazón de piedra con caparazón de acero''**

Los hombros de mi amiga aun temblaban por el llanto al tiempo que sollozaba de tal manera que sentía que alguien estaba hiriendo mi corazón sin piedad, atacándolo, arrancándolo de mí pecho.

Pero, yo que no había sido lastimada por alguien más me preguntaba: si de forma externa a su propio dolor me siento así, ¿cómo se sentirá ella?

No me gustaba ver así a Orihime, destrozada y lastimada, intercalando su rostro entre mi hombro y el de Tatsuki. Ya hacía más de una hora que Orihime había venido a mi casa llorando acompañada por la fiel Tatsuki.

-No lo entiendo- murmuro Orihime, ahogándose con su llanto -. Él no era así.

Con _él _se refería al perfecto imbécil de Grimmjow, quien nunca, ni por un solo momento, me dio buena espina. Ni siquiera aunque haya hecho sonreír enormemente a Orihime aquella vez que la cargo sobre el hombro, no confió en él. Sentía un enojo que había permanecido invisible dentro de mí, pero que note que llevaba ya mucho tiempo, y no sabía la razón.

Tal vez primero fue la desconfianza, que le abrió las puertas al enojo y que actualmente se tornó en rabia apenas contenida en mis puños. Rabia. ¡Dios, que enojo sentía cada vez que lo recordaba! El momento justo que se reproducía en mi mente una y otra vez, causando mi rabia contra él. Le habría golpeado, pero el muy idiota tuvo suerte de tener a alguien de tan buen corazón como Orihime, presente en aquel momento.

Ese día me había despertado más temprano de lo usual y había llegado a clases más temprano de lo que solía llegar siempre, y me alegro de haber estado tan temprano en ese momento. Cuando vi a Orihime, ella estaba a punto de flanquear una esquina, que iba en dirección al salón de Grimmjow.

-¡Orihime!- la llame, sacudiendo mi brazo para hacerme notar.

Me sonrió en cuanto estuve a su lado como si nunca nada hubiera pasado. Como si Ichigo nunca hubiera sido un motivo que casi lograba separarnos, como si nunca le hubiera mostrado lo egoísta que era con el amor que sentía por Ichigo, tan egoísta que ni siquiera note los de ella, que siempre fueron muy claros.

-¡Rukia, Hola! Estaba de camino a donde Grimmjow; tengo que entregarle algo- me había informado, sosteniendo el cuaderno del susodicho en alto.

Decidí acompañarla, y no me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

Por el contrario, me sentí alegrada de haber estado presente en aquel momento.

-No lo necesito- había dicho Grimmjow, lanzando el cuaderno a los pies de Orihime. ¡Pero que idiota! -¿Qué parte de no necesito tu ayuda fue la que no lograste entender?

-Pero…ya están todos los problemas resueltos- Orihime hablo con los hombros bien encogidos.

-Precisamente por eso, ¿no lo entiendes?- le gruño. Hasta ese momento, el ignoraba mi presencia, estaba concentrado en atacar verbalmente a Orihime -. ¿¡Porque demonios sigues aquí!? Te dije que no te necesito. ¡Vete!

-¡Oye tú!- no había logrado contenerme más tiempo. ¡Que ganas de golpearlo sentía! -. Si vuelves a hablarle así a….

-R-Rukia, no te preocupes. Él tiene razón- ¿Por qué ella le daba la razón? ¿Por qué dejaba que la tratara así? -. Creo que lo estamos estorbando. Mejor vámonos.

-Finalmente dices algo que me parezca inteligente.- había agregado Grimmjow, y su voz fue como una puñalada directa al rostro, incluso para mí.

-¡Pero si serás…!- llevada por la rabia de aquel momento dio un paso hacia adelante con las uñas enterrándose fuertemente en mis palmas por los fuertes puños que se habían formado, pero Orihime me había detenido mucho antes de que pudiera dar un paso más y me hizo caminar junto con ella hasta el salón.

¿Cuántas cosas más ha tenido que aguantarle Orihime desde entonces? ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva dejando que él se comporte así con ella? Siento un deseo intenso por tomar una piedra, la más grande que encuentre en mi jardín, ir en busca de Grimmjow y lanzársela en cuanto lo vea. Ojala que donde quiera que este ahora, se tropieza y caiga de cara contra el suelo, y sería mejor si yo pudiera causar su caída.

Ahora, mientras seguía ideando formas de que Grimmjow sufriera ciertos percances _totalmente accidentales_, un nuevo sentimiento llego a mí. Uno que fácilmente logro opacar la rabia y desconfianza que sentía como si fuera una densa capa de humo negro, que hacía que sintiera el peso de todo sobre mí y un tornado aflorándose en mi estómago.

Me sentía culpable.

Creo que nada de esto estaría pasando si yo nunca me hubiera metido, si me hubiera dado cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Ichigo. ¿Cómo decirlo? Ella lo merecía, pero él no la merecía a ella después de lo que hizo. ¡Dios, debí ser más observadora con mi amiga!

-No entiendo porque razón sigues estando con él después de lo que dices que te ha hecho- Tatsuki, sobando la cabeza de Orihime, utilizo un tono de voz fuerte -. ¿Cómo puede ser tan poco hombre?

-Debiste dejarme golpearlo aquella vez, Orihime- le sugerí a Orihime con tono dulce -. Ahora si lo veo, me encargare de que le duela lo doble de lo que le iba a doler la primera vez- me troné los nudillos.

Orihime, por su parte, pareció no haber escuchado lo que acabábamos de decirle. Utilizo el dorso de su mano para retirarse las lágrimas de los pómulos, dejándose los ojos más rojos e irritados que antes.

-Estoy segura que volverá a ser el que era antes- comento esperanzada mientras sonreía con debilidad -. Sé que seguramente está pasando tiempos duros. Últimamente unos chicos le están golpeando por razones que desconozco, Grimmjow tan solo está descargando el enojo que no puede descargar con ellos en mí. Confió en que será el mismo.

¡Pero qué demonios!

-¿¡Te estás dando cuenta de lo que dices!?- le grite, levantándome de la cama y tomando su rostro entre mis manos, obligándola a mirarme a los ojos. No quería gritarle de esta forma, seguramente ella ya tiene mucho de gritos…pero no puedo dejar que siga así -¿Descargar su enojo en ti? ¡No, Orihime! ¡Eso no, nunca! ¡Es una locura inmensa! Jamás, Orihime, un hombre debe alzarle los puños a una mujer.

-Pero él no me ha pegado- argumento ella, defendiéndolo. ¿Por qué lo hace? -. Se detuvo, ni siquiera se acercó a mi rostro, debe ser porque está entrando en razón.

-¿Y quién te puede asegurar que la próxima vez no vengamos a casa de Rukia con tu rostro hinchado y morado por culpa de Grimmjow?- interfirió Tatsuki -. No dejare….

-Dejaremos- le corregí.

-No dejaremos que te vuelvas a acercar a Grimmjow, ni que Grimmjow se acerque a ti.

El muy cobarde ni siquiera se había atrevido a mostrar la cara y por lo mínimo mandarle un mensaje de texto a Orihime para disculparse, o una llamada, no ha hecho nada. Y eso fue hace un día. Apenas hoy Tatsuki descubrió a Orihime llorando en su casa y de inmediato vinieron hacia mi casa.

-Por favor, Orihime, entra en razón- le rogué desde lo más profundo de mi corazón, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola a los ojos -. Por favor, entra en razón.

Aun y cuando Orihime se había ido, acompañada y escoltada por Tatsuki por supuesto, seguía pensando en ella y en porque se empeñaba en proteger a Grimmjow. Ella podía conseguir a alguien mucho mejor que ese pedazo de patética basura; Orihime es muy bonita, tiene un rostro hermoso y una sonrisa perfecta y que transmite una calidez tal como la de las primeras brisas del verano. Siempre encuentra motivos para sonreír, y lamentablemente, confía mucho en las personas, como en el caso de Grimmjow. Podría ser alguien tal vez como… ¿Ishida? No….Ese podría ser Ichigo, si dejara de ser un imbécil a lo cual ya le está tomando iniciativa. Tal vez sea una tontería sugerirlo después de todo, pero hay algo que no me atrevía a admitir antes –hace unas tres semanas para ser precisos, que es cuando me llamo borracho y me declaro sus sentimientos por Orihime-, pero me había enamorado de la forma en que ellos dos se miraban en el baile, momentos antes de que Ichigo soltara una bomba sobre mi corazón y el de Orihime. Había tanto amor, que no pude evitar no mirarlos.

Yo quería que alguien me viera así.

Mis ojos estaban abiertos ahora gracias al rechazo y gracias a ello había descubierto que alguien, en secreto, lo hacía. Renji. Mientras Grimmjow y Orihime se iban distanciando cada vez más, Renji y yo nos íbamos acercando. Más bien, él se iba acercando a mí, a mi corazón. Él era la idiotez encarnada, pero me gustaba esa idiotez.

¡Estúpido Ichigo! ¿Por qué no aprovechas esa faceta tuya y vienes y rescatas a Orihime de la bestia que, estoy segura, no tardara en golpearla? Al diablo con el _si la amas, déjala ir. _Nadie que ame puede dejar ir sin antes haber luchado, así que más le conviene a ese estúpido corazón de piedra con caparazón de acero luchar por ella. Incluso si así inicia la tercera mundial y con ello estos dos terminan juntos, no me importaría. Mi amiga merece ser feliz, y si Ichigo se pone vivo, estoy casi segura de que él lo lograra….

Y de no ser así, Grimmjow no será el único que sienta dolor. Ichigo sentirá aún más dolor, mucho, mucho más.

-Entonces…

-¿Qué?

-¿Vas a hacerlo?

Ichigo sonrió y rio a la vez.

-No tenías que venir a plantearme la idea, pensaba hacerlo- aseguro, colgándose nuevamente la mochila al hombro -. ¿Por qué…? Um… ¿Por qué estas queriendo ayudarme? Creí que me odiabas.

-No te odio- le asegure haciendo un ademán con la mano, quitándole importancia -. Y aunque te odiara, no lograrías tomar el lugar que Grimmjow tiene ahora en mi escala del odio.

-Entonces…- había duda en su voz -¿Sin remordimientos?- me alzo la mano como ofrenda de paz.

-Idiota- masculle -. Si te tuviera remordimiento no estaría pidiéndote a ti hacer esto. ¡Así que aleja tu estúpida mano antes de que haga algo que te dolerá por tu estúpida insinuación!

-Está bien, está bien- dijo con las manos alzadas en señal de rendición -. Solo una pregunta más ¿Qué te ha hecho Grimmjow para que lo odies tanto?

Justo en ese momento, vi al mencionado pasar por delante de la puerta de mi salón. Llevaba las manos en los bolsillos y su mochila cargando perezosamente sobre el hombro, un chico le seguía –el que le hacia las tareas, probablemente-. Jamás miro siquiera por el rabillo del ojo hacia acá, lo que me dijo mucho e involuntariamente mis manos se cerraron en fuertes puños, listos para tumbarle los dientes.

-Si te soy sincera…- comenzó sin apartarle la vista a Grimmjow-, siento miedo de lo que pueda hacerle después a Orihime-. Diablos, hable demasiado-. ¡Simplemente detesto que su asquerosa humanidad este tan cerca de la de Orihime!- me apresure a agregar-

Me miro, de esa manera que te ven las personas cuando han captado que acabas de decir algo y quisiste taponearlo en un inútil y desesperado intento, con el ceño fruncido y la vista en dirección al aludido. Unos segundos después, suspiro con fuerza y se tumbó en su lugar.

-Y para comenzar, ¿qué me recomiendas hacer?

-¿Qué? Dije que te apoyaba, eso no me convierte en tu hada asesora, idiota. Además- adherí con voz más entusiasta -, estoy segura que serás capaz de idear algo tu solo. Te ayudare, claro, pero no siempre…

Quiero ver que tan tanto puede poner a funcionar su cerebro, que tan lejos está dispuesto a llegar y que tanto está dispuesto a hacer…. Por ella

FIN.

* * *

Awww me encanto escribir desde la perspectiva de Rukia mientras apoya al IH :') jafkaslfjasklfa

¿Del 1 al 10, que tanto les gusto?

¿Del 1 al _quiero ir a tu casa y destruir tu teclado y córtate los dedos_, que tanto lo odiaron?

Si tienen sugerencias ya saben que son bievenidas :D

¡Gracias a quienes dejen sus hermosos reviews! 3


	19. Chapter 19

**Poison & Wine**

Saludos :3 aquí me tienen escribiendo este capítulo a las 3:40 de la mañana porque se me vino la idea a la cabeza y tenia que escribirla antes de que la olvidara, escuchando canciones de Camila, que lamentablemente se separa :(

En fin, me gusto este capítulo, sobre todo la parte final.

Habrá, espero, una parte que a ustedes les guste y supongo que ustedes ya saben porque ¬w¬

Las ideas para este fic finalmente vienen a mi asklfjalfjasfjasklfa ¡Que felicidad!

Okay, pues les dejo el capítulo, espero que no se aburran de leerlo, y si las aburre díganme para mejorar eso.

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me perteneces, solo la trama.

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Grimmjow.**

**''Ódiame''**

Sé que me tiene miedo…finalmente.

El problema es que tiene demasiada esperanza en mí, inútil e inservible, y un corazón demasiado cariñoso. Estuve a punto de hacerle daño a su rostro y aun así aquí, frente a mí, sigue sonriéndome con esa sonrisa de inocencia y amor. Me pregunto si aún me sonreiría de esa forma si la hubiera llegado a golpear en el rostro.

-No me gusta cuando me tomas así del brazo- me queje, removiendo el brazo que ella rodea con ambos brazos con su mejilla ligeramente pegada -. Es estúpido.

Le dolió que lo dijera, lo veo.

-Yo pensé que no te molestaba- dijo, separándose tan solo un poco de mi brazo -. Hemos caminado ya así algún par de veces y nunca vi que te molestara- se dio golpeo la frente con la palma de su mano -. Dios mío, debí haberme dado cuenta y haberme fijado más en tu rostro. La mayoría de las veces cuando algo te molesta haces ese gesto con la mandíbula que….

-Hablas demasiado, además, demasiadas estupideces.

Di una sacudida brusca al brazo y finalmente logre que ella me soltara. Permaneció con los brazos colocados como si aún estuvieran aferrados a mí durante unos segundos, impresionada y aturdida a la vez. Intento tomarme de la mano, apenas sentí sus dedos rozar los míos en un intento por entrelazarlos, tire con fuerza de mi mano, como si me doliera cuando me toca.

-No me tomes de la mano, mucho menos si estamos en la escuela ¿¡entendiste!?- le gruñí haciéndola encoger.

¡Vamos! ¿Cuánto dolor más le tendré que causar hasta que se harte y decida dejarme? ¿No es demasiada ya la vergüenza que le cause ahora que acabo de gritarle y rechazado su mano? No puede ser tan fuerte por tanto tiempo.

Quisiera poder ya acabar con esto, podría hacerlo justo ahora, gritándole en la cara y aquí donde casi toda la escuela seguramente se reirá de lo patética que se veía mientras yo me hacía de las mías. Sin embargo quiero asegurarme antes de que ella desee no haberme conocido nunca, que su odio hacia mi sea tanto que me grite y empuje, y no me vuelva a dirigir la palabra nunca más. Quiero asegurarme que si esto se termina, que sea definitivo.

En cafetería, sentí que mi celular vibro dentro de mi bolsillo. Supe al instante que no eran buenas noticias si me estaban llamando tan temprano.

-Tengo que atender esto. Tu…adelántate- Incluso para oraciones como está el tono de voz que utilizo es cortante y tétrico.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Grimmjow, te pusiste tenso?

-Pasa que sigues aquí, estorbándome- le hice señas con mi mano para que se alejara, y comenzó a hacerlo. Dios, ¿Cómo diablos me soporta? Camine unos cuantos pasos a sus espaldas, descolgué el teléfono y me lo puse al oído -. Te dije, maldita sea, seguramente un centenar de veces que voy a tener tu estúpido dinero pronto. No molestes, estoy en clases.

Tras el teléfono, alguien rio secamente.

-Solo llamaba para decirte que el precio subió, mientras más te tardes más dinero me deberás. Ya van más de tres mil, si no me equivoco. Tres mil quinientos para ser exactos.

-¡No me jodas!- grite de lleno al teléfono, esperando aturdirlo y tal vez hacerle daño a su oreja. _Patético_. -. ¿Tres mil quinientos dices que te debo?- esta vez hable más bajo- . Tardare ahora incluso más en dártelos.

-Lo que me beneficia, claro- contesto. Sentía la burla en su voz como una cachetada y una patada a la vez.

-La próxima vez que te vea en el bar….

Mi amenaza se vio terriblemente perturbada cuando sentí su mirada taladrándome la espalda y su presencia me hizo sentir un escalofrió en la espalda. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí? ¿Qué había escuchado? ¿Qué acaso no se había ido? ¡Maldición!

-Vete, Orihime- masculle con enojo aun sobre el celular sin darme cuenta.

Ella frunció la mirada.

-No- se cruzó de brazos-. Antes, por favor, dime que está pasando y quien….

-¿En qué momento de tu vida te golpeaste tan fuerte la cabeza?- esta vez sí aparte el teléfono de mi rostro -. Te dije que te fueras.

-Por favor, tan solo quiero ayudarte- . Si tan solo supiera que no puede y no quiero que lo haga.

Volví a ponerme el teléfono contra la cara y, muy enojado, dije:

-A ti te llamo después…pedazo de perfecto imbécil- gruñí cuando había colgado la llamada. Tome con fuerza a Orihime del brazo y la arrastre a fuera, en el patio, donde no había tantas personas que fueran a escuchar-. ¿Qué diablos sucede contigo? Era privado lo que estaba hablando y me has interrumpido.

-Quiero saber con quien tienes problemas….y porque- la seguridad con la que comenzó a hablar se vio frustrada en las últimas palabras, cuando su voz tembló- . ¿Son acaso esos chicos que te han estado causando problemas? ¿Por qué no me dejas ayudarte? ¡Auch, Grimmjow! M-mi brazo…me d-duele.

¿Era ahora consiente de lo capaz que sería de hacerle daño si me seguía molestando? La fuerza con la que la sujeto ahora no es nada a la fuerza que estuvo a punto de estrellarse contra su rostro. Ni siquiera un poco, y le veo los ojos rojizos y resistiendo el llanto.

-Tómalo como una advertencia- le sisee con furia muy cerca de su rostro-. ¡Una que si me vuelves a interrumpir tu….!- ¿Por qué tengo que llegar a estos extremos donde tengo que hablarte como basura? -¡Tonta e inútil... si lo vuelves a hacer no te….!

Algo fuerte llego de lleno contra mí, tomándome por la camisa y empujándome hasta acorralarme en la pared más cercana con toda la fuerza que se pudo permitir enfrente de ella.

-Vuelve a llamarla así…- su voz sonaba a fría amenaza-¡Te juro que te voy a golpear hasta que te quedes sin dientes y me asegurare de que no le vuelvas a hablar así ni a ella ni a nadie!

Esa debía ser la parte en el cuento de La Bella y la Bestia, cuando un nombre…caballero –por no decir príncipe, odio lo marica que suena esa palabra- viene a rescatar a la dama de la horrible bestia.

Debo sacar la peor parte de mí, tengo que insultarla, hacerla sentir como una nada para que se arte de mí, pero a veces me siento incapaz de ser así con ella…como ahora. Sin embargo no tengo tiempo para ser compasivo con ella ahora. Tengo que lograr que me odie.

-Cuando decida compartir mis _juguetes_, Ichigo, te invitare. Pero, mientras no lo haga, tratare lo que es de mi propiedad como yo lo desee.- Vamos, Orihime, ódiame.

Una rabia descomunal creció en los ojos de Ichigo. Tanto su nariz como su frente se arrugaron con la furia contenida, su boca inexpresiva y crispada por el enojo, y sus puños temblaban deseosos de golpearme en la cara, alzados y listo para solo darles el impulso y dar un golpe indicado en el lugar indicado.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!- me gruño en la cara, con su puño acercándose con fuerza a mi rostro.

Mis ojos se mantuvieron abiertos justo para ver como otro par de manos, delgadas y delicadas, detenían el inminente golpe, sosteniendo con una mano el codo y con la otra el mismísimo puño. Tenía las uñas enterradas sobre la piel de Ichigo por el esfuerzo. Mi atacante reacciono al instante y aflojo toda fuerza que alguna vez hubiera habido ahí mientras observaba desconcertado a una Orihime con los ojos ya empañados por las lágrimas, que pedía clemencia por mí.

-No le pegues, por favor- sollozo mientras se limpiaba el rostro con el dorso de la mano -. No le hagas más daño, te lo ruego.

¡Tonta! Deja de ser tan buena conmigo.

Enojado con ella, con Ichigo y hasta conmigo, proferí un gruñido a la vez que empujaba con fuerza a Ichigo contra el suelo, que se llevó junto con él a Orihime, quien aún tenía las uñas enterradas sobre su brazo, ahora temblorosas. En el suelo, con ella a su lado, se olvidó totalmente de mí para asegurarse si estaba bien. Delicadamente le tomo el brazo en el que yo antes infringí mucha fuerza, tan solo para descubrir una enorme marca rojiza que pronto se convertiría en un enorme cardenal. Ella retiro el brazo y, a diferencia de él, ella no se olvidó de que yo seguía ahí. Hizo ademán de levantarse, pero yo me apresure y la obligue a mantenerse en el piso con una mano fuertemente enganchada a su hombro –que estoy seguro, también dejara marca-. Ichigo por supuesto retiro mi mano en un movimiento brusco.

-Tal parece que mi juguete es demasiado frágil y patético- ódiame, ódiame, ódiame – Ni siquiera intentes pararte, Orihime, el suelo es el lugar al que pertenecen los patéticos como ustedes dos, y es ahí donde deben quedarse.

Me siento hipócrita. Incluso yo me siento patético y ahora estoy usando aquella palabra para herirla.

_Patético, Hipócrita._

Cuando me di media vuelta, Tatsuki y Rukia pasaron ambas por mi lado, chocando con intención de herirme sus hombros contra los míos, que me hicieron vacilar y por poco perder el equilibrio. Corrían directo hacia su amiga, iban a protegerlas, porque al menos ellas ya se dieron cuenta de que soy un peligro para ella.

-Por favor, déjenme ir con él. Tengo que….hablar con él- escuchaba su voz quebrada y temblorosa a mis espaldas mientras me alejaba

¿Por qué no se da cuenta Orihime de que ya no la quiero a mi lado y que estoy haciendo todo por alejarla definitivamente de mí? ¿Por qué se aferra tanto a mí?

¿Por qué, aun una semana después, ella sigue buscando la manera de tomarme la mano sin que me dé cuenta y haciendo todas las cosas que le dije que odio que haga? Realmente, empiezo a creer, que me está provocando a propósito, pero después recuerdo que estoy pensando en Orihime, en la Bella de la historia, y tiro la idea en algún lugar profundo de mi mente.

En mi versión de la historia, cuando Bestia empieza a tratar a Bella de la manera que yo trato a Orihime, ella se da cuenta del peligro que corre a su lado y comienza dar signos de distanciamiento conmigo, la Bestia. Poco a poco se va separando más de él cuando caminan juntos, incluso deja que él se adelante mientras ella se distrae y no lo llama. Y entonces un día en que Bestia maltrata físicamente a Bella, llega un caballero enamorado, en este caso Ichigo, y libera a Bella de la Bestia.

Si tan solo Orihime dejara que mi versión sucediera y se alejara de mí….No es tan difícil adaptarse a esa historia, es incluso mejor y más sencilla, porque ella no tiene que tomarse la molestia de tener que ayudar a la Bestia. Simplemente se va con el caballero y es feliz.

¡Con una maldita mierda, Orihime, ódiame!

Hizo falta que me volviera a hacer _enojar,_ que le gruñera a un punto que sentí mi garganta temblar y que le levantara la mano y que esta vez terminar a solo milímetros de su rostro con un impacto estruendoso, en representación de la locura, y quedara en la pared detrás de ella, rozándole los cabellos. Fue entonces cuando sus ojos se abrieron impactados y asustados frente a mí y se derrumbó en el piso hecha un ovillo contra la pared con las manos sobre los ojos. Y yo, sin inmutarme a si quiera mirarla, abandonar su apartamento azotando la puerta con fuerza.

Tan solo entonces note diferencia en un antes y un después en su forma de estar a mi lado y en la que sus amigas, en unión con Ichigo, hacían hasta lo inevitable por alejarla de mi cuando me ven caminando por el pasillo. Orihime pasaba ya menos tiempo conmigo.

No poderle decir que lo siento, es en parte lo que más duele de tener que hacerle ver que soy un peligro andante, porque le estoy haciendo daño física y emocionalmente sin piedad. Yo soy la Bestia de la historia, y hasta ahora no me había sentido realmente identificado con el personaje. Pensaba incluso que algunas veces logre superarla.

Pero, Orihime, por favor, ya he estado a punto de golpearte dos veces. Tan solo deja todo esto atrás y déjame. No me obligues a ir más lejos, no me hagas ser más inhumano contigo porque no lo mereces y tú lo sabes, pero decides ignorarlo porque deseas raparme y ayudarme. Te ruego, de rodillas si es necesario, que me odies. Date cuenta que eres una más, realmente, de las chicas que cayó en el encanto de mi arrogancia, que es ya una táctica que he usado y me ha funcionado perfectamente. ¡Abre los ojos! ¡Cierra tu corazón hacia mí! ¡Repúdiame, deséame cosas malas! Cosas muy malas, porque soy tan cobarde que no me atrevo a simplemente decírtelo yo mismo, y que tengo que acudir al daño físico y emocional para que entres en razón. Ódiame y no te sientas mal por ello. Siéntete libre.

FIN.

* * *

Kdgjdlsgjdflgsdgjlkgd ciertamente ahora escribo 6 paginas para el capítulo, pero en cuanto a esta parte, nunca sé que rayos escribir D: más que lo mismo de siempre jkfjasklfa :C

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :D exprésenme sus gustos y disgustos con un hermoso y sensual review ;D


End file.
